Split In Two
by naioka1992
Summary: Some things are best left beneath the surface...Before there were only six mysterious girl beyblading hooded weirdos following the bladers around.when there are seven, the boys start to investigate. COMPLETED!
1. Splitting

Split In Two: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Whether you like, believe or even read this disclaimer or not, I do not own beyblade, or any other shows this fic might relate to. I hope you enjoy this, please review.

Note: oc's in here only partly belong to me; I suggest you read at least some of The Wicked Witch of Dingl 's 'The Fourth Tournament'. This can be found in my favourite stories (and she's also in my fav authors as well.)

NEW, IMPORTANT CHARACTERS:

**Suzy (McGregor)** – Johnny's older twin sister, Kai's girlfriend.

**Kasi (Rosette)** – Kai's older, adoptive sister, Robert's girlfriend

**Katt (Morgan)** – Middle triplet of 'Astro V' (team). Lee's girlfriend.

**Jess Morgan)** – Eldest triplet of 'Astro V' (team). Raul's girlfriend.

**Ici (Morgan) **– Youngest triplet of 'Astro V' (team). Mathilda's boyfriend.

Chapter 1 – Splitting

I guess if I should pick a time when it all began, I should pick this; The Summer of 2003. Now, you may ask me, with all good reason too, what is so big, that it started two years before it really developed into such a big thing? Good question.

You see, it was only that summer, that we started hanging out together. Jess and Katt had split apart more, and Jess was happy to hang round with Julia. So Katt stuck with Mariah. And Mariah stuck with us.

It wasn't that Jess and Katt didn't like one another any more; it was just that they had each grown their own friends, and preferred to be separate from the other sometimes. Each respected that, so it didn't cause many problems at all.

Hilary had already had enough of Tyson, who had started slagging her off a lot, choosing to hang out at the canteen than make out with her. Not surprisingly, Hilary had dumped the fat git by the end of the summer.

Miriam was also fed up with being round her team all the time and they too, were finding their own friends. Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga and she were still close like Jess, Ici and Katt still were, but they were now spending more time apart.

Last, was Suzy. She got fed up of playing the referee to Kai and Johnny's arguments, so stopped hanging round, waiting for them to start. Tala and Oliver became the new referees. Suzy hung round with me, and I was already with the others. So there's how we started as a group.

Our group was made up of Katt, Mariah, Miriam, Suzy, Hilary and last, me. Kasi Rosette. I guess that was the start, really.

Even after the holiday had ended, we were still close friends. For a few months afterwards, everything was fine. Then that day came, we had no idea how much that day would change our lives.

- FLASHBACK –

'_Hey Kasi!' Kasi looked up as Katt called her. She smiled and walked over to Katt, who was waiting with Suzy and Miriam for her. Hilary was sat on a bench not too far away, talking to Mariah. Kasi watched them laughing._

_They were in a park. A park in Japan, near a hotel near Tyson's house. The Bladebreakers were staying with Tyson, while Blitzkrieg Omega (Kai, Tala, Bryan, Kasi, Spencer – that group), The Saint Shields, The Majestics (includes Suzy), Astro V (Jess, Katt and Ici), White Tiger X, Team Stallion (King, Queen, Raul and Julia) were staying in the nearby hotel._

_The six girls started to walk home, chatting and gossiping together as they went. They passed an old, run-down building, usually silent and dark._

_But today a brightness seemed to glow from inside the building. All six ventured in, moving almost as one as they walked through the doorway cautiously._

_They went through to the back of what was now revealed to be a bombed house, where the light appeared to be coming from. They gasped as their gaze fell upon the sources of the light._

_Six shinning, floating gems hung in the air before them. They were very small, diamond shaped gems, like decorations made to sit on your forehead._

_A Sapphire gem flew over to Hilary, settling itself in the centre of her forehead. A wave of calm visibly washed over the girl._

_A Diamond gem did the same to Suzy. Calm also washed over her. Gradually, all six girls were given a gem each._

_Katt had an Opal, Kasi had a Ruby, Mariah had an Amethyst and Miriam had an Emerald._

_As the Emerald placed itself on Miriam's forehead, all six girls froze. Their clothing suddenly changed, and they were all knocked to the floor._

_Now they all wore similar outfits, only varying slightly from one girl to another. The basic outfit was a dark brown, cotton cloak, like ones monks used to wear, and not unsimilar to The Dark Bladers'. They even had a long, draping hood too._

_Underneath, they wore long, fawn-brown/light-brown skirts that came to the middle of their shins. Their tops were the same colour, turtle-necked with Chinese-style decorative stitching going down their chests. Then their outfits varied._

_Each girl had a different colour hem for their cloak, skirt and top. They also had a circle on their chests, with a different symbol inside each circle. The outsides of the circles were the same colours as the hems._

_Katt had blue hems, with a symbol of a crashing wave, against a pale sky. Kasi had red hems. Her symbol was of flickering flames, against a deathly black background._

_Suzy had a symbol of a cloud and what had to be a gust of wind, also against a pale sky. Her hems were light-green, but they were by no means fluorescent. Miriam had red-brown hems, with a symbol of a tree, grass and part of the pale sky it was set against._

_Mariah had bright pick hems, with a symbol of a pink reel of thread, a pink sash and various sewing implements. All this was a against a light, wood pattern background. Hilary had purple hems with a symbol of a cloud. Coming from the cloud was rain, lightening, hail and snow, all at once._

_The girls looked round at themselves and each other. Katt spoke up first._

'_Umm, this is gonna sound really crazy, but does anyone else get the feeling we're different, apart from the jewels and change of clothing?' she asked. The others muttered and nodded._

'_Yeah.' Mariah said, nodding vigorously. 'Wonder what those gems did.' She mused. Miriam paled slightly._

'_They were clearly magical, hovering like that all on their own, changing our clothes. They could have transferred some of the power into us.' She said wisely. Suzy stared at her._

'_How come you're so wise-up about all this?' she asked incredulously. Miriam shrugged._

'_I heard a lot of stories when I was little, so I found if they were possible. They are, gems like them can give you powers, or so I've heard.' Miriam said, smirking at Suzy's grumbling expression._

'_Only one way to find out isn't there.' Hilary said, smiling worriedly. She thought hard. Above them, rain started pouring down. Hilary smiled, and the rain turned back to sunshine. Suddenly, it had changed to snow, then back to rain, and then it went hail. Finally, Hilary settled on sunshine again._

_She smiled at the others. 'I think that's a yes for me.' She said happily. Katt grinned at her. She shot out her hand, pointing it to an old crate. She had her palm open to the crate, and her arm as far out as it would go._

'_Ice!' Katt yelled. Instantly, the crate was frozen solid. Kasi smirked and pointed her hand to the crate._

'_Fire!' Kasi cried, smirking wider now. At once, the ice melted away again, and the crate burst into flames. Katt sent a burst of water from her hand to put it out again._

'_Look!' Mariah cried suddenly. She was flexing her fingers, twisting them round and moving them about. Across the room, a few scraps of material were doing the same. Mariah closed her eyes, and joined the scraps together in an instant, making them into a small dress. It didn't look very nice, but it was an amazing thing for the pinknette to have done._

_Miriam smiled and nodded. She pushed her hands down, and all six girls were pushed up by towers of earth, rising from the ground. Two guesses who did that._

'_Ok.' Kasi said, as Miriam put them back on the ground, and the towers disappeared back again. 'We have these powers, right? So now what? What do we _do_ with them?' she asked. The others nodded and started talking. All their words were blurred together, though._

_Suddenly, a pearly-white ghost of a man appeared out of nowhere, and started walking towards them. Strange, though it was, none of the girls screamed or ran away. They just waited for him to come to them._

_He smiled and bowed to them. All six bowed back. They didn't know why, it was just their instinct._

_The man straightened up again. So did the six._

'_I am Koshi.' The man said. 'I am the guardian of the gems. It is time for them to choose new masters and mistresses, and they have chosen you six.' Koshi told them. The girls stared at him._

'_What do we do, Koshi?' asked Miriam eventually. Koshi smiled at them._

'_You must use your gems to fight the darkness. There are evil demons who want the gems for their own wicked uses. You must kill as many as you can, but only you six can know you posses the gems. No one else can know.' Koshi told them._

'_What!' Katt exclaimed. 'I have two triplets! How can I keep this from them?' She asked. Koshi smiled sadly._

'_The gem will help you block it out of your mind. They will never be able to sense it's presence in you, or your thoughts.' He said. Katt sighed, but nodded. So did the other five, they all knew about Katt's skill with her triplet siblings. (They can read each others' thoughts like MSN, for those who don't know.)_

'_Although nothing will hurt you magically if others find out about the gems, I would strongly advise for everyone's safety that only you six know abut them.' Koshi said. 'If others do discover this, you must swear them to secrecy as soon as you can.' He told them gravely. They all nodded again._

'_When you place the gems to your foreheads, you will be changed into these fighting forms. You can use your powers without the gems, but only do so when alone, or with each other.' Koshi advised them. They nodded again._

'_Do we have anything to be careful of?' Suzy asked suddenly. Koshi nodded sternly._

'_Yes. None of you can ever let your gems touch pure amber. Never. It will give you all terrible fevers for a week at a time. The darkness can benefit from this.' He told them._

_Miriam, Kasi, Katt, Suzy, Mariah and Hilary all nodded. Koshi smiled one last time, bowed again, and faded into the scenery again. He was gone._

_Kasi looked to the other five. 'So, we have to fight darkness such as evil demons for our gems which give us powers, but we shouldn't use them in front of other people, and let them know it's us who have these gems, right?' She said._

'_Yeah, and we can't let the gems touch pure amber.' Hilary added. The girls sighed. This could take a while to get used to._

END FLASHBACK –

So there you have it, this is our secret, and how it came to be. For the past two years, we have fought against the darkness Koshi warned us about, working together as best we could.

We patrolled the city we were staying in every night, in groups of three or four at the most. Two would cover for the others, and we would take it in turns. We also made sure we had a strong supply of excuses.

When out on patrol, we gave ourselves Spanish nicknames, to help disguise our true identities more. Also, we rarely said them round other people, so we mostly came off as six (people recognised we were different, identifying us as six different people,) mysterious, hooded girls. The girl part was pretty obvious, though, I mean, why should we hide the fact that we're girls?

Katt, Suzy and Mariah were the ones who liked to clown around more. Me, Miriam and Hilary had to keep them on track a lot of the time. When we were covering for the other three or four while they patrolled, those left behind would research for demonic activity.

I think Suzy and Mariah enjoyed the freedom most of all. Suzy, being a McGregor, had lived a lot of her life inside four walls, so she hadn't really had a taste of freedom. Besides, Kai and Johnny were always smothering her, or at least that's how she saw it.

Now she could act how she pleased pretty much, without anyone to judge her, because no one knew who she really was. We could keep her grounded, though, so she was fine.

Mariah had always had Lee, Ray and Kevin tagging along as well, and was often surrounded by boys. It was often down to her to cook for them, and I think, for once, she was pleased to get away from that.

She now did something they couldn't do at all, and only she could do that job. Mariah's performance when fighting showed how much she was enjoying her small but regular bursts of freedom against them and the rest of the world.

Actually, we all enjoyed the newfound freedom. Our powers were also great, but after a few months, the seriousness of our duty had sunk into us. If we failed and the gems fell into evil hands, the whole world could go. We fought even harder once we figured that out.

The six of us had had pretty different lives, really.

Miriam had only ever had herself to rely on. Before she joined the Saint Shields, she had looked after Joseph and her on her own. With her parents dead in her early years, she had fled her village for safety, taking Joseph with her. Miriam had never really had a family she felt she could really fit into, but could relate to a lot of situations we found ourselves in.

Suzy had never known freedom, enclosed all her life, and surrounded by riches, Suzy had no idea how to cope on her own, without money like Katt had had to do. Suzy could tower over people, and knew things about culture and property, which helped us a lot in some strange and sticky situations.

Katt had always had her brother and sister there for her, but she also had experience from her street-life. She was quick on her feet from it, but knew how it felt to feel down and alone. Surprising, really, seeing she has two lively and loving siblings alongside her. And Bryan, obviously.

Hilary had been in the middle. Not exactly rich, she had had a nice home, kind mother, clean clothes, warm bed, good education, blah, blah, blah… Hilary had small experience, but was very good for helping us through crowds, not to mention she could scare almost any blader away, just by opening her mouth. Now that was fun to watch.

I had only ever known pain at the abbey. I could be cold and mean when I needed to be, but I was usually calm and kind to the others. Everyone else got a cold shoulder, most of the time. Even Robert and Kai. I knew many languages, so I was able to converse in many ways. Katt did accents and voices, so I could tell her what to say if we wanted to change our image to the media at all.

Finally, Mariah. She had always been automatically accounted for in her team, they all taken her for granted, never batting an eyelid at her. Cooking, cleaning, doing many things for Ray, Lee and Kevin, only then to be nagged at and pushed harder, had made her able to do a lot of things. We were careful to pay her back, and to thank her greatly for her troubles. Mariah was happy to help, if only for a simple 'thank you' in return. We could all understand that, and respected her need of recognition.

Although it took a while to decide, in the end we decided on a name for ourselves. Kasi Rosette, Katt Morgan, Hilary Tattibana, Suzy McGregor, Miriam Grailey and Mariah Chang were a group at last.

'The Gemstone Prophets' were born, often and commonly referred to as T.G.P, more often by Katt though. She made up a lot of codes, actually, even though half of them forgotten instantly.

Yes, this was the beginning, alright.

The beginning of our splitting…

**Hi there! Characters inspired (and quite often created) by 'The Wicked Witch of Dingl'. Please review, I'll try to get the next chapter up again soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Fighting Back The Shock

Split In Two: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own beyblade or any other show here. Actually, to be honest, I really don't own that much.

Note: pronunciations – meanings/translations will be in (**bold and brackets)**, also, when they're on patrol, nicknames will be used above their real names, e.g.; Cinta instead of Mariah.

Chapter 2 – Fighting Back The Shock

'AIRE!' **(err-ee – means 'Air')**

Mariah Chang's mind was snapped back to the battle at hand, as Hilary Tattibana called out to their team-mate and friend, Suzy McGregor, using her Spanish nickname, since they were out on patrol.

Suzy had been hit in the stomach by a strong and powerful Chozetti (Cho-Zet-ee) Demon. Kasi Rosette stood up to face the demon as Hilary helped Suzy away from the beast.

Mariah stood beside Kasi, ready to fight the demon that had hurt their friend.

'Ready Fuega?' **(Fwey-ga – means 'Fire')** Mariah asked, a smirk on her face as she got into a fighting stance opposite the demon.

'When you are, Cinta.' **(Sin-ta – means 'Ribbon')** Kasi replied, smirking also. She was in a fighting stance like Mariah. They looked at the demon before them.

The Chozetti Demon had deep red leathery skin. It had two beady black eyes, something Katt was quite offended about (she has black eyes as well). Five large fins scaled the top of its otherwise bare head. Smaller fins continued down its back to the very tip of its long red tail that just touched its ankles. It had two arms and two legs, but had webbed hands and feet instead. All had sharp claws on them. Its mouth was puffy, with the skin stretched across it nastily. The nose was a small snout like a pig's, but the same deep, blood red as the rest of its body. Two slits in the side of its head could be assumed as ears, but apart from that there wasn't much else to these demons.

Kasi flung herself at the demon, both her hands ablaze and ready. The demon yelled out as Kasi's hands burnt his flesh, creating a smell like very badly burnt toast.

It reminded Hilary of the time when Max had tried to cook on a sugar-rush. He had forgotten about the toast until it eventually caught fire. In punishment, Kai had made him eat the toast anyway, despite the fact that it no longer resembled anything that could have once been edible. Hilary couldn't remember if Max had spent three hours hurling afterwards, or four…

'Ciela!' **(See-ay-la – means 'Sky')** Mariah yelled desperately. Hilary looked up to see another Chozetti coming towards her.

Out the corner of her eye, Ciela saw the first Chozetti turn to dust as Fuega chopped off its head with her silver kitana. (Thin, long, Japanese sword.)

Fuega went to help Aire, while Cinta ran over to Ciela, eager to help. First, lightening struck the demon, and then it was strangled by a bright pink sash. Cinta could also conjure up materials for her to use, which was often very helpful.

The Chozetti exploded like the first one had, when Ciela set fire to it, with another lightening bolt, red this time. Ciela liked making different colours of lightening, for some unknown reason. If there even was a reason at all.

'-psh- Fuega? Fuega? Are you there? –psh- ' Katt's voice came through the small box hanging from Fuega's belt. It was silver walkie-talkie. Fuega picked it up.

'-psh- yeah I'm here Agua **(Ag-where-ah – means 'Water')** and everyone's fine. Just took out two Chozetti's, so I think we'd better head back now, ok? –psh- ' Fuega answered.

'-psh- Ok Fuega, see you in five, yeah? –psh- ' Agua replied, before the box went dead again. Fuega clipped it back onto her belt again. Cinta, Ciela and Aire walked over to her.

The four of them had been patrolling for a couple of hours already, and had successfully taken out eight Chozettis, their most common foe. They were in the graveyard, where they had just decided to end their patrol. Katt and Miriam were the two staying behind to cover the others tonight, and they were doing pretty well.

They had been fighting like this regularly every night for nearly two years now. They would usually patrol in a group of four, while the other two covered for them. And although the bladers were suspicious that the four hooded girls were always where they were, few were suspicious, and the girls had little to worry about.

- AT THE HOTEL THE BLADERS ARE STAYING AT INCLUDING THE GEMSTONE PROPHETS –

'Hey Tierra **(Tee-air-ah – means 'Earth')**, d'ya get the feeling someone's outside, trying to listen in on us, but failing miserably?' asked Katt conversationally to Miriam. She laughed and nodded. Katt grinned, and gave Miriam a pleading look. She laughed again.

'Knock em dead, Agua.' Miriam smiled. Katt clapped her hands with joy, and went to the door, being careful to make sure they wouldn't hear her coming.

She ripped the door open as fast as she could, startling the three boys in front of it. They flew backwards as the force of the door, plus Katt, hit them. They slumped to the ground.

'HI!' Katt had cried, as she had flung the door open. Now, she looked round innocently, purposefully not spotting the three Russians on he floor. She shrugged to Miriam, who was still inside, and struggling to hold in her laughter, and slammed the door again, right in the three boys' faces. They had gotten up just in time to have Katt slam the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Miriam rammed a chair under the handle, so nobody could get in until the chair was moved, one way or another. Katt opened the window opposite the door, and cleared the path round it. She placed a mini video camera on the desk, ready to record, and nodded to Miriam.

Miriam removed to chair, quick as a flash. The three Russians ran through the door, previously ready to shoulder it open, most likely. The girls howled with laughter as all three went straight through the open window, into a thick clump of bushes. They groaned and sat up, shaking leaves and twigs out of their hair and clothes.

'I swear you are the definition of evil, Morgan.' Kai said angrily as he tried to detach his scarf from a twig. This resulted in the scarf ripping. Kai swore under his breath in Russian. Tala glared at them. Bryan scowled and threw a branch at Katt. She jumped back, so that it landed at her feet instead.

Miriam 'tsk'ed him, and slammed the window shut. The boys moved out of the bush, and walked away, defeated again.

'I swear it feels better every time we trick them.' Katt said, wiping a tear from her eye. Miriam nodded and turned the camera off again. Katt pulled out a laptop from inside her closet, and handed a lead to Miriam. She hooked said lead up to the camera, while Katt jammed the other end into the laptop. Katt then proceeded to upload the data to the laptop, grinning as she did so.

There came a knock at the door, making both girls look up. Miriam cautiously made her way towards the door, opening it slowly.

Kasi's face frowned back at her, making her look a lot more like Kai than usual. Suzy was next to her, grinning. Hilary and Mariah were behind the first two, looking thoroughly bored, both with their arms crossed over their stomachs.

'Hi!' Miriam greeted as she let the four girls into their room. Three girls slept in this room, while the other three were only next door. Both were known throughout the hotel, and was known to all beyblading boys as 'enemy territory'. The six girls were beyblading menaces, well-known to prank people, mostly boys, though.

Outside their group, Emily was on the best terms with them, for helping them out so often. Jess and Julia had tried to prank them back again far too often.

'Look at this.' Katt said grinning evilly as usual. She showed the newcomers the footage of Kai, Tala and Bryan, and watched expectantly as it played through to them. It ended with Miriam slamming the window shut, and Katt wiping the tear away. They all laughed at the boys' humiliation.

'Way to go you two!' Hilary congratulated them. Miriam and Katt smirked and put the laptop away again.

'So,' Katt said, flopping down on her bed, 'anything to report?' she asked. Kasi shook her head.

'Not a thing.' Suzy answered for her. 'Just a few Chozettis, nothing big.' She assured them. Miriam nodded and scribbled it down in a blood red notebook. This was where they kept rough accounts of what had happened on their patrols.

'Well isn't that interesting to write.' Mariah said dryly. Kasi smirked.

'Then how bout we make things more fun, hey?' she suggested. All six girls paused to nod at Kasi.

'Plan 246?' pleaded Suzy eagerly. Kasi nodded. Katt punched the air, while Hilary fished in the closet. She pulled out a _lot_ of joy buzzers, smirking nastily. Mariah took out a sack, and proceeded to help Hilary stuff the joy buzzers inside. Katt joined in as well, and Miriam put their book away.

'Hey, lets go show this to Emily. Maybe she can help us again.' Suggested Suzy. Out of them all, she was most happy for Emily to hang out with them. None of them really minded her, though.

Kasi rolled her eyes and nodded. 'Yeah, so long as she doesn't tell if she isn't helping.' She said. Suzy rolled her eyes, and helped Mariah and Hilary carry the sack down the hallway. Katt locked the door after them all. They headed off to Emily's room, which she shared with Mathilda and Salima.

Suzy knocked politely, and waited for someone to answer. Emily's smiling face greeted them shortly after, and she stepped back for them to enter. Her eyes widened when she saw the sack.

'What now!' she asked with a laugh. Katt grinned.

'Tyson gets an early wake up call.' She hinted.

'Bu-But it's one in the morning!' Emily laughed again. Mathilda groaned and sat up in her bed. She froze when she saw the six newcomers there. Then she grinned.

'I should have known. Carry on, and give Tyson a kick for me if you're going out later.' She said, before going back to sleep again. The seven watchers smirked and nodded.

Salima sat up as well, rolled her eyes when she saw the other girls, and also went back to sleep. Kasi stuck her middle finger up at her sleeping figure.

'Baka.' She muttered under her breath. Thankfully though, Salima didn't hear her word.

Emily smiled again. 'Want a hand?' she asked. They grinned and nodded, before exiting the room together. Salima's head popped back up again, only for her to grin triumphantly, and go back to sleep again.

The seven troublemakers walked alone the corridors, towards Tyson, Max and Ray's room that the three boys shared. Katt quickly picked the look, letting them all inside. It was a mess, to say the least.

Clothes and various other items were strune across the floor, covering most of it. Tyson was hanging half out of his bed, while Max was bouncing around so much that it hardly would have made a difference if he had been on the floor. Ray was currently sleepwalking, and he seemed to be aimed for the bathroom. The girls seized their chance and got to work.

Katt and Emily and set about stuffing Ray's bed with the joy buzzers, while Hilary and Mariah did the same to Tyson's bed. Miriam was luring Max away from his bed with a pixie stick, letting Kasi and Suzy add the joy buzzers to his bed as well.

Miriam hid the pixie stick away from Max, and helped Kasi, Suzy, Hilary and Mariah all carry Tyson back onto his bed.

Katt stuck in one last joy buzzer, just as Ray exited the bathroom, the sound of a flushing toilet joining his re-entrance. The girls tiptoed out just as ray got back onto his bed. Nothing had happened to any of the boys yet. Katt frowned.

'Why they no screamy?' she asked sulkily. Suzy shrugged, Kasi grinned.

'Time to give it a little kick-start, if you get my drift.' She said. Emily, Kasi and Katt all tiptoed back in, and grabbed the nearest things they could find.

These just so happened to be the pool cues Tyson had stolen from the hotel a couple of days ago.

Miriam produced some rope from her pocket, handing it to Kasi. Katt and Emily held the cues in place while Kasi tied them to one another. They were ready.

Kasi handed the cues to Katt, who expertly guided them across the room to Ray's bed. With the very tip of the end cue, she pocked Ray's mattress, setting off the joy buzzers stuffed inside it. She quickly did the same to Tyson, and then Max, who was nearest to the door. She dropped the cues and hide behind the door, while Mariah filmed their reactions.

Tyson was running around screaming loudly, Ray was inspecting his bed fearfully and cautiously, while Max was just hunting for 'Here, Pixie-Pixie Sticks!'

As Ray's eyes darted towards the door, all seven culprits ran for it, not stopping until they were at Katt's, Hilary's and Mariah's room. They all ran inside, hearing Ray, Max and Tyson run past, the bakas. They sank down against the door, laughing.

Suzy then proceeded to upload the clip onto the computer.

'We so rule at this stuff.' Hilary said, slumping into her bed covers. Emily nodded.

'Brill to help you girls too.' She said, smiling. Kasi, Katt and Suzy glanced at each other.

'We were thinking…' Suzy started.

'Though that doesn't happen too often…' Katt put in with a smirk. Kasi hit her over the head playfully.

'Shut it you baka.' Kasi said, smirking also. Katt rolled her eyes.

'We were thinking that maybe you'd like to join us.' Mariah finished. Katt and Kasi stopped their attacks on one another to nod to Emily. She was starry-eyed.

'You mean it?' She asked. They all nodded. She nodded. 'But I have to tell you something first. You can't tell anyone, though.' She said. Katt waved it away with her hand.

'One moment, can you lot _please_ recognise this as the part where you all cut in and stop me and Kasi from murdering each other?' Katt asked. Hilary laughed and pushed the two apart. Kasi and Katt both smirked. Emily nodded.

'I-I have powers.' Emily rushed out. Their heads all snapped to her. In the palm of her hand lay a small, diamond-shaped, amber, gem.

'Ditto, girl.' Katt whispered as the other six pulled out their own gems too. Emily gasped. So did they.

**Do you like it? I hope so. Pretty please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. My Head Hurts

Split In Two: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own beyblade, never will. The OC's in here are partly mine, mostly down to the amazing Wicked Witch Of Dingl , though. Go Jess! Oopsie, she could kill me for saying that. I forget why though. Whatever…read on!

Chapter 3 – My Head Hurts

'You have powers too!'

Emily, Katt, Kasi, Suzy, Hilary, Mariah and Miriam all shouted at once. At once their hands clapped over their own mouths, shocked.

Kasi took a deep breath. 'How long have you had powers Emily?' she asked. Emily gulped.

'Two years. I found mine in Japan.' Emily said. Then she frowned. 'What powers do you have?' she asked.

'Oh!' Katt said, jumping up and down on her bed, her head threatening to collide with the ceiling above her.

'Nutter.' Suzy murmured under her breath. Katt scowled down at her.

'Whatever.' She said. 'Miriam's earth, I'm water, Kasi's fire, Suzy's air, Mariah's materials and Hilary's weather.' Katt told Emily. Emily nodded.

'I'm metal. I act like a controlling magnet to all things made of metal, somehow including computers. I can hack into almost any database.' Emily said. Miriam raised her eyebrows.

'I'm impressed.' She said. Kasi rolled her eyes.

'I'm not.' She whispered. Emily scowled across at her. Katt jumped down onto her bed, staying still at last.

'By the way, you know those six hooded girls that have been following us all round for the past two years? Well they're us.' Katt said. Emily nodded.

'I guessed as soon as you told me you had powers. I can change like that as well.' Emily smiled. Suzy grinned.

'Welcome to the group, Emily. You can move in with some of us, if you want.' She offered. Emily nodded.

'If you wouldn't mind.' She said. Katt shrugged.

'You can stay with me, Hilary and Mariah, Emily. Our room's bigger anyway.' Katt offered. Emily nodded. Hilary and Mariah grinned.

'Now, you need a name.' Kasi said. Emily frowned.

Hilary laughed. 'When we go out on patrol, we call each other by our Spanish nicknames. So people don't figure it out.' Hilary explained. Emily smiled and nodded.

'What are your names?' she asked.

'I'm Cinta, means Ribbon.' Mariah said. 'Hilary's Ciela and that means sky. Katt's Agua, meaning water. Kasi is Fuega, that's fire. Suzy is Aire, for air. Miriam is Tierra and that means earth. What do you want to do be?' she asked.

'Umm, how about racquet?' asked Katt. Everyone turned to stare at her, who shrugged it off. Emily nodded.

'As in tennis racquet?' she asked.

'Oh! Then you are now...um, err…Raqueta **(Ra-qu-et-ah – racquet)**' Katt said. Emily grinned.

'I like your way of thinking, Katt.' She said. Katt smirked.

'Ok, so Emily is Raqueta now.' Suzy said. The others nodded, before Kasi broke the silence.

'FOOD FIGHT!' she yelled. Soon, Katt had dug out a small tonne of popcorn from the never-ending closet, handing it round. The room was soon covered in popcorn.

'Kasi cleans it!' Katt said quickly. Kasi grumbled, but picked up the popcorn anyway. Soon, Katt, Suzy and Miriam were helping her though, so Kasi didn't complain too much afterwards.

Emily, Mariah and Hilary soon helped too, making them done even quicker. Katt stuffed the bags of filthy popcorns into the bin, stamping her foot in after to squash the rubbish down.

'Down baka rubbish!'

'She do this often?' Emily asked.

'Ahh! Baka rubbish!'

'Very often. This is normal compared to when she's hyper.' Suzy said smiling. Emily raised her eyebrows.

'Little help here girls…'

'You're such a baka Agua.' Kasi said to Katt in a monotone, uncannily similar to Kai's tone.

Katt stuck her middle finger up at Kasi, and continued to stamp into the bin. 'Arg!' she cried, throwing her hands into the air as she gave up on taming the bin.

'Baka bin.' She muttered angrily as she went back to sit down next to Hilary.

'Time to get another bed in here. You'll have to go with Mathilda and Salima for tonight, Emily.' Mariah said. Emily sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Miriam frowned. 'Hey Emily?' she asked. 'When we got our powers, a ghost guy named Kostos said we couldn't let our gems touch pure amber. But pure amber is you gem. What's up with that?' she asked. Emily thought and suddenly seemed to understand.

'Kostos came to me when I got my gem too. He said there was also an evil Kostos, who would try to corrupt the gems. If all your gems connect with mine, then it will make us all stronger, apparently. I think we should research more of it, though.' Emily explained. The others nodded.

'Ok. Makes sense to me. Thanks for telling us.' Kasi said eventually. Emily sighed a breath of relief, and smiled.

Ten minutes later, Katt and Hilary returned to the room, having just walked Emily back to her own room. Mariah was just finishing up tidying the room, which they both remembered to thank her for. Mariah smiled and brushed off their thanks, though both knew she was happy to get them.

They all settled into their beds, and were soon asleep. Kasi, Suzy, Miriam and Emily soon joined them in slumber.

-

The next night, Emily moved into Katt's, Mariah's and Hilary's room.

Just as Mr Dickinson announced that they were moving to stay in Robert's Manor, in a week's time. All seven girls would be able to sleep in one large dorm together, and all were looking forwards to it.

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Tyson, Ray and Max would also be sharing a dorm, which would be…interesting for the girls, to say the least.

Michael, Stephen, Rick, Eddy, Lee, Ici, Raul and Kevin were in another dorm. Katt wondered how Ici would manage amongst Michael and Stephen. Sure Eddy was nice enough, but she sometimes wondered how he would fair with the other two. Plus it probably didn't help that his sisters' boyfriends were there too.

The others were split into other rooms, holding seven or eight each. Jess, Julia, Mathilda and Salima were part of one other room of girls, but Katt had forgotten 'who the hell else was in there'.

When they finally moved into the manor, the girls were ecstatic. Though that was nothing compared to Max.

'Pixie, pixie, pixie, pixie…' he sang as he bounced into the massive hallway. Miriam followed him, with Katt and Suzy behind them.

'I hate pixies...' Katt muttered darkly as she glared daggers at the bouncing blonde before her.

'Wonder why.' Mariah teased as she walked past, carrying her suitcases. That was one neko-jin who liked to pack big. Two full suitcases!

'How can you pack so much Mariah!' asked Suzy as she followed the others in with Emily. All the other girls had packed only one suitcase each, plus their hand luggage of course. Mariah had two suitcases plus said hand luggage.

Mariah shrugged. 'I like my clothes. Plus I need my hair dryer, shoes and all my other essentials.' She defended. Kasi smirked.

'Personally I wouldn't have seen an egg beater as an essential, Mariah.' She said, smiling wryly. Mariah scowled and frowned.

'But I didn't pack an egg be…KASI!' She yelled at last. Kasi started laughing. Mariah pulled an egg beater out of her first suitcase and thought for a moment. Then she threw it at Kasi. It hit her in the stomach just in time for Kai to see.

'Mariah,' he said, 'why did you throw an egg beater at Kasi, and, more to the point, why did you have it in your suitcase in the first place?' he asked. Mariah blushed and scowled at Kasi. She gave Mariah an innocent look back.

'Because Kasi's the one who put that in my suitcase anyway!' Mariah said angrily. Kai smirked and walked past her. Mariah steamed some more, before rummaging in her suitcase. She pulled out a hair dryer, and started to take aim with it. Hilary quickly ran over to snatch the dryer from her pink headed friend, before Kai or Kasi saw her.

Mariah reluctantly put the hair dryer back again, before continuing up the stairs. Suzy, who had undoubtedly been there lots, was leading the way to their room. Robert and Johnny came into the hall as well. Robert 'tsk'ed when he saw the girls carrying their own bags.

'Drop your bags.' He called up to them. Suzy rolled her eyes. 'Tom, Jake and Harold can take them, you remember the way to the room, Suzy?' he asked. Suzy nodded and left her bag where it was. Katt and Kasi immediately started rummaging in their bags.

Lee walked in and laughed when he saw Katt going through her bag so thoroughly. Ici and Jess followed with Mathilda, Raul and Julia as well. Ici and Jess started to laugh as well.

'AHA!' Katt cried triumphantly, finally removing her head from inside her bag. Lee's, Robert's, Johnny's, Julia's and Raul's jaws all dropped at what they saw. Jess and Ici chuckled.

Katt cocked her head. 'What?' she asked. She had come up holding five knives, all extremely sharp. Sticking out of her bag was a silver kitana, ready for use as well. Also, Lee could swear there was a gun sticking out of one of the pockets of his girlfriend's bag.

Then Kasi reappeared from her bag. This time it was Robert who was unsurprised at what she held.

Several knives, two guns, lots of spare bullets, and much, much more, was stuck in various pockets in her bag and clothing. There were a few pins in her hair as well, and Robert wouldn't have been too surprised if they were dangerous as well. This was Kasi Rosette, after all.

Come to think of it, though, Katt had pins in her hair as well. No doubt they had done each other's hair that morning.

'Ok.' Miriam said, after she too, came up holding a knife from inside her bag, 'Now you can take the bags.' She said. The girls laughed and walked down the hallway after Suzy.

'Why am I not surprised those lot had weapons?' asked Kai from a corner.

'Umm, because they're Kasi, Katt, Miriam, Emily, Mariah, Hilary and Suzy?' suggested Bryan. Tala smirked.

'I won't even ask what Kasi had.' He said, walking past and dumping his own bag next to Kai and Bryan's.

'Only the usual, for Kasi, that is.' Bryan said as he walked up the stairs after the girls.

'Bugger you, Bryan.' They heard from further down the hallway. Bryan ducked quickly, and looked behind him, only to see a very sharp pin stuck deep into the wall behind him. It was one of the pins from Katt and Kasi's hair.

'Chill, Kasi! That could have been a compliment!' Shrieked a voice from down the hallway.

'How was _that_ a compliment?' Kasi's voice answered.

'Err, I…I'm not sure!' the voice replied. 'B-But there was no reason for you to chuck that at him!'

'Yeah, stop being an ass and let's move already!' Another voice chimed in. That one sounded suspiciously like Katt's.

'Give me one good reason to move!' Kasi said. There were lots of groans.

'Fine. This hallway is f'ing cold!' Katt yelled.

'Language, Kitty.' Kasi teased.

Jess and Ici winced. 'Good luck to Kasi surviving, now!' Ici said. Jess nodded.

'WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!' Screamed Katt. There were five loud screams, and sounds of people running away.

'C'mon Kasi!' They heard Suzy yelling. She appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging a grinning Kasi behind her by the wrist. Hilary, Emily, Miriam and Mariah appeared behind them, before all six started back down the stairs. A livid Katt Morgan was right on their tails.

'GET BACK HERE KASI ROSETTE!' She screamed. The girls ran faster. Kasi grinned wider.

'Was it something I said?' she asked Jess and Ici innocently. The two Morgans couldn't help but grin at her comment.

Unfortunately, Katt heard that last comment from Kasi. 'WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!' She yelled.

Kasi started to run again. Katt tackled her to the ground. Kasi landed face-down in a muddy puddle. Katt soon realised her mistake, and ran back inside.

'MORGAN!' Kasi yelled after the fleeing Katt.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…!' Katt muttered as she ran faster. Suzy, Emily, Hilary, Miriam and Mariah had enough sense to follow said Morgan as well. Suzy was soon leading the way.

'Door!' All six cried, just before the sound of a slamming door was heard. Kasi raced after them

'OPEN THAT DOOR, MORGAN!' She yelled.

'I think they're both as bad as each other.' Johnny said as he walked away. Miriam walked calmly down the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs.

'Hey Maxi,' She said, in the sort of voice commonly used for three year olds. Max looked up at her.

'Pixie?' He questioned. Miriam smiled warmly.

'I'll give you a Pixie Stick if you keep Kasi busy until she stops trying to brutally murder Katt.' She said, still in the same, sing-song, three-year-old voice. Max nodded vigorously.

'PixiePixiePixiePixiePixiePixiePixie…'He chanted as he ran past Miriam. She grinned and shot down the stairs.

'Kasi just might kill him, but oh well!' She said brightly. Jess and Ici walked over to the bluenette Saint-Shield.

'Thanks for stopping Kasi from murdering Katt, or at least trying to.' Jess said. Ici grinned and nodded.

'Yeah, can't wait to see Kasi's face when she gets fed up of Max, though.' He said. Everyone around him in the hallway nodded, especially three certain Russians.

'GO AWAY!' The sounds of Kasi's screaming snapped them all back to the trouble at hand.

Kasi came racing downstairs again, Max right in front of her, worry starting to crease his jolly expression. Miriam threw him a Pixie Stick as he passed. The blonde downed it in seconds. Kasi stopped when she saw his happy, hyper expression.

'Miriam!' She yelled as she sped back upstairs.

'Max is on a sugar-high!' She screamed as she ran towards their dorm. 'I repeat: Max. Is on. A sugar. High!' She yelled.

A door opened and five other voices were heard. 'MIRIAM! WHAT DID YOU DO?'

-

A few hours later, everyone was calm. Max was off his sugar high, and the seven girls had finally retreated down from their dorm.

They were all sat round in Robert's huge living room. The girls occupied two sofas, Hilary, Emily, Miriam and Kasi on one, with Katt, Mariah and Suzy on the other. All were trying to keep the peace.

Thankfully, Katt and Kasi had set aside their argument to keep Max away, as soon as they had found out he was on another sugar high. Just about everyone had taken cover, and Miriam was still avoiding glares from Robert, who had been very angry at her for setting Max off with the Pixie Stick.

Hilary rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching. The girls wearily raised their eyes to look at her.

'I'm bored!' Hilary moaned. 'Lets go out.' She said. Katt, Miriam and Emily stood up. Tonight was Emily's first patrol.

'Kasi, I think you might wanna come too. Just in case.' Katt said after a thought. Kasi nodded and stood up as well. Suzy and Mariah nodded to the other five, and made their way up to their dorm. The other five followed.

- UP IN THE DORM –

'Okay,' Suzy said, rolling up the map on the floor and propping it against the wall.

'Okay.' Emily confirmed, smiling through her nervousness. Katt grinned reassuringly to her.

'Lets go. When should we change?' asked Hilary.

'Just focus on getting out first, preferably unseen, ok?' said Mariah. The five girls nodded and walked over to the window.

Miriam opened it up. 'Let's move out.' She said with a smirk. She looked down below her, checked the coast was clear, and, when satisfied that it was clear, jumped.

Katt, Hilary, Emily and Kasi watched as Miriam dropped to the ground; three stories below their window. Katt winked to Emily, and jumped out after her.

'Don't be afraid to use your powers. I'll go first so I can catch you,' Kasi said, as she too, jumped out of the window.

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. 'Can I go next?' she asked Hilary. The brunette smiled and nodded, stepping back so she could jump.

Emily resisted the temptation to scream as she dropped from the window. She prepared herself for the landing, and was immensely pleased, when she found that she had stopped moving.

Katt, Kasi and Miriam watched as Emily landed perfectly in front of them, directly below the window. Then, as she tried to stand up, her legs gave way, submitting her to the grass. Katt laughed, and went over to help her up.

'Shocked?' Miriam asked, as Hilary landed on the ground as well. Kasi looked up and waved to Suzy, who had her head stuck out the window. Suzy waved back, withdrew her head, and shut the window once more.

The five girls walked silently out of the grounds, unnoticed.

-

Inside, back in Robert's lounge again, Tyson was also, bored.

'Let's go out. To a club, to a park, to _somewhere!_' He groaned. Ray rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He said, standing up. 'Let's go guys.' He called. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Johnny, Robert, Ray, Lee and Tyson all stood up to leave.

They started walking along to the park, talking and laughing as they went.

The girls did not see them leaving, and neither did the boysknow that five beyblading girls were out with them. Hopefully, nor would they know.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review for me – I love to here your comments (ok, to read them – whatever!) thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. Suspicions

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or anything else this fic might relate to. I have no idea anymore…ENJOY!

Chapter 4 – Suspicions

Katt, Kasi, Miriam, Hilary and Emily were fighting in the park.

'Raqueta!' Called Ciela (Hilary). Raqueta whipped round just in time to block the punch of a nearby Chozetti Demon.

'Ugly or what?' Raqueta yelled to the others.

Agua smirked. 'Or what is a good question.' She called back.

Fuega ducked a roundhouse kick, and lit up her fists. She started to burn and pummel the demon rapidly. She pushed the demon into a branch, piercing its heart so it exploded.

'Lightening!' Ciela yelled, lifting her hands to the sky she was named after. Purple lightening hit the demon she was fighting, until it exploded as well.

'Ice!' Screamed Agua. Her demon froze. Agua grabbed a branch, defrosting the demon only to send it through its chest. Soon, it was dust like the others, literally.

The others stood back to watch Tierra. She broke its neck, sending it into dust as well.

'Ahh!'

'What the...!'

'Whoa!'

'What's that!'

The girls whipped round at the terrified yells. Five more demons were terrorising a group of boys across on the other side of the park. Fuega and Agua started to shoot towards the group. Both could fly. Tierra was as light as air, while Agua could use the water in the air to carry her along.

Ciela let the wind carry her, although it was more tiring for her that way. Raqueta conjured a metallic shield, semi-transparent and water-like. She started to propel it along, stood on top of it, so it was facing the ground.

Tierra had a fist of earth pick her up, speeding along with her stood in the palm.

They all jumped back onto the ground as they reached the group. The all gasped as they recognised them as the bladers.

'Water!' Agua yelled, sending the Chozetti towering over Robert and Johnny back with a blast of liquid. The group of boys turned to look at the five girls. Fuega smirked.

'This should be interesting.' She said. She started to race towards the demon with all her might. Raqueta started off towards another, fearless and brave. She had her shields at the ready.

'Raqueta!' Agua yelled. 'Help me on defence! Let Fuega, Tierra and Ciela take them!' She finished. Raqueta nodded and started to use her shields to defend the boys.

Agua made ice to combat the blows of the monsters. She was wearing thin, though.

'Hurry up Fuega!' She snapped. Fuega glanced at her partner.

'What? I thought you could use water from the air.' She said. Agua blocked three more blows, each from different demons.

'Yeah, but there's only so much in the air!' She cried out in her answer. She dropped to the floor and swift-kicked all three under the feet.

'Lightening!' Ciela shrieked, seizing the opportunity to triumph. All three were hit, exploding at the impact. The force blew all the boys backwards, but Raqueta and Agua remained standing. The boys started to get back up again, off the ground on which they had landed unceremoniously.

Fuega and Tierra took out the last two demons. They both fell to the ground with hard bumps. Tierra rubbed her head and got up. Fuega sat up first, and then regained her footing like the boys had before her.

'Thanks, you five.' Said Ray. The girls smirked.

'No problem.' Agua said with a wave of her hand.

'So Raqueta,' said Ciela, turning to their new member. 'How's your first night out, huh?'

'Bit different from usual, this.' Tierra said. 'We don't usually save this many people in one go. _OR_ tell them our names, you idiot Ciela…oopsie…' Tierra smiled sheepishly.

'Tierra you're as bad as the rest. Besides,' Fuega said, 'most people know our names, anyway. What's wrong with that?' she asked.

'Hey, do you girls have like superpowers?' asked Tyson. The girls looked at him and nodded.

'Of course, Tyson.' Johnny said, 'how else would they control the lightening, shoot ice from their hands and make their hands on fire without a single mark?' he asked.

'And make those weird shield thingies.' Lee added. Raqueta pouted, though it was mostly hidden by her hood.

'Shields.' She corrected.

'Actually, they all have specific powers. Else they wouldn't have been so certain on who was on offence and who was on defence.' Robert said wisely.

Tierra clapped her hands twice. 'Bravo.' She said dryly. She and the others turned to go.

'Hey!' Yelled Tala.

'Who the hell are you lot? You show up, defeat these demons with weird powers, and then disappear? Who are you?' asked Kai. Everyone else nodded.

'Just tell us who you are.' Bryan said coolly. The girls glared at them.

'Can I kick them?' asked Agua. Fuega walked over and caught her arm.

'Like hellish gods no you cannot.' She said angrily. Agua sighed.

'Then can I at least have my arm back, please Fuega.' She requested. Raqueta chuckled.

'Same old, same old.' She said. A silvery, metallic, bubble shield popped up around the bladers, trapping them.

'Good work, Raqueta.' Ciela said. She hugged her partner.

'Let's go already.' Tierra said. The girls walked away, leaving the bladers trapped.

'Let it rip!' Yelled Tyson, letting Dragoon out as he did so. His blade hit the shield, making a ripple in it. Across the park, Raqueta stumbled and whipped round to see her shield.

'NO!' She cried, shooting a hand out towards them. Three Russians grinned.

'LET IT RIIIIIP!' They cried in unison. Dranzer, Wolborg and Falborg started to help Dragoon. Drigger, Galeon, Griffolyon and Salamalyon joined in as well.

Fuega and Agua shot back to the shield.

'STOP!' Agua begged them. A layer of ice shot up round the outside to reinforce Raqueta. The bubble faltered and died. Raqueta collapsed across the park. A layer of rock joined the ice.

Tierra ran over as well. 'You have to stop this!' she yelled. She and Agua were thrown backwards as their shields were also hit repeatedly.

Agua was tangled in a climbing frame, while Tierra was trying to recover, and stay safely on top of the swings at the same time.

'Just tell us who you are!' Tyson yelled back through to them. A lightening bolt hit by his foot. An inch closer and he would have been hit. Ciela smirked.

'Don't bother, Champ.' She teased him. Tyson started fuming.

'Dragoon!' He yelled. 'ATTACK!'

'AAH!' screamed Tierra as she fell from the top bar on the swings.

'NO!' Cried Agua, as she was pulled through the bars, freeing her at last. She lay on the ground, moving only to breathe, and wince in pain every second or two.

Fuega turned to them, hands and eyes burning. 'HOW DARE YOU!' she yelled. 'WE SAVED YOU FROM FIVE DEMONS AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US! LOOK AT AGUA!'

Raqueta started to get up on the other side of the park. She flew over to Fuega.

'We have to go, tell Cinta and Aire.' She said. Fuega nodded.

'Fire!' She called. Agua and Tierra floated up into the air.

'Johnny! Kai said suddenly. Everyone looked round at him. 'If we melt the ice and dry out the rock we can get through. One of us attacks, while the other makes the temperature bearable.' He said. Johnny nodded. Now was not the time for arguing.

'Fuega!' Agua called suddenly. Fuega turned to her.

'Yes, Agua?' she asked worriedly.

'They're going to us fire against us!' She shrieked. 'I heard it through my ice!' she screamed, partly with the pain wracking every nerve in her body. Fuega nodded, and turned just in time to see Kai attack.

'FIRE!' She screamed in terror. She stopped the attack dead in its tracks. Raqueta took a small silver box from Fuega's belt. Tala recognised it as a walkie-talkie.

'-psh- Cinta? Aire? We need your help. It's really bad. We'll explain when you get here. We're at park. –psh-' Raqueta spoke into the box, looking hurriedly around her.

'-psh-ok Raqueta, we'll be right there, both of us. –psh-' Raqueta smiled at Aire's reply. She handed the box back to Fuega, who returned it to her belt.

Fuega and Raqueta then ran over to help Ciela, who was trying to get Agua and Tierra to move. It wasn't working well.

'Cleansing waters!' Agua cried eventually. A glass vial of water dropped from the sky. It burst over Agua, just as an identical one did the same to Tierra. They both got up, good as new.

'What's up?' cried Aire as she entered the park as well. Cinta was right behind her, being help up in the air by ribbons.

'THAT!' cried Ciela, pointing to the shield, just as it exploded like the demons. The bladers were free.

'They want to know who we are.' Agua told them. Aire swooped over to them, hovering just out of their reach.

'Don't you think you've caused us enough damage for one night? Why can't you jus get lost already? We aren't going to tell you who we really are _ever_, so just buzz off, ok?' She scolded. The boys looked up at her blankly.

'Cool!' Tyson yelled suddenly. 'You can fly too!' He said. Aire sweetdropped.

'Of course I can fly!' she snapped angrily. 'I have the power of air after all!'

'Good for you.' Tala said, sounding bored. Aire growled at him.

'Agua can you hit him for me?' she yelled across. Agua smirked. A chunk of ice fell down, hitting Tala on the head.

'Tha-anks!' Aire sang happily.

'Umm, girls?' said Ciela. 'Why don't we just get outta here while we can?' she suggested. The girls started to fly off.

Kai ran after them, and grabbed one girl's ankle.

'Earth!' The girl, Tierra yelled. Kai was sent backwards, as a fist of earth punched him in the chest.

'Tierra…!' Fuega said warningly. Tierra shrugged and walked away.

Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Johnny, Robert, Ray and Lee all ran after the girls. Bryan got hold of Aire, tackling her to the ground, where he managed to get both her wrists, holding her still from behind.

Robert was busy holding Cinta, who was trying to strangle him. He kept dodging her, though, and eventually Cinta was too tired. She hung limply in his arms, although still conscious.

Johnny had taken Fuega round the waist, and now had one hand clapped over her mouth, the other round her waist to hold her still.

Ray had tackled Ciela out of the sky, and had her pinned face-down to the earth. Ray was sat on her back, holding her there, and had both the wrists in his hands.

Lee was busy trying to keep Tierra down as well. He had both her wrists in his grasp, and was fighting to keep her from attacking him. He had her caught from behind.

Tala took Agua's ankle, pulling her down. She cried out, falling into his arms. Tala had one hand over her mouth, the other round her waist.

Tyson had somehow managed to trap Raqueta in her own shield, where she lay exhausted, but still conscious. He ran over, and grabbed Agua's legs. She tried to kick him, but he held her ankles too tightly.

'Help!' She yelled at last. Kai walked over. He helped Johnny hold Fuega, where she was trying very hard to kick him anywhere she could. He took her ankles, like Tyson had done with Agua.

Tala and Tyson walked over with Agua, so they were opposite Fuega and her captors.

'Get off!' The two girls yelled. The glanced to each other and smirked. Soon, Johnny and Kai were thrown back by blocks of ice, releasing Fuega. At the same time, Tyson and Tala found that their hair had been set on fire. They dropped Agua and let her put out the fires. No real damage was done.

Fuega and Agua then went on to free Ciela, Cinta, Tierra and Aire. Then they went over to Raqueta, who was just waking up. She shut down her shield, and stood up to join her friends.

'Some thank you.' Aire muttered as the boys decided to retreat as slowly and quietly as possible.

'Cowardly bastards who really need haircuts.' Agua added. Robert and Johnny heard that last part.

'Why that little-!' Johnny started. Robert pulled him away. The seven girls smirked after them.

'Let's go.' Tierra muttered. The girls waited until the boys were out of sight, before flying away as fast as they could.

'UP!' Aire whispered furiously as they reached the window. The girls took the gems from their foreheads, falling to the ground as they returned to normal. They quickly looked round, before flying up to the window. Suzy made herself invisible.

The room was deserted. She opened the window and slipped into the room. The others followed her one by one, with Miriam following last. They shut the window after them.

They were barely sat back down again, when Kai, Tala, Johnny, Robert, Bryan, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kevin all burst into the room. Kasi glowered at them.

'What?' she yelled furiously. The boys shrunk back.

'We just wondered if you were safe. We went for a walk and met those weird girls that have been following us for the past 2 years.' Johnny said. Suzy shot him a glare.

'And that stopped you from knocking first, because…?' asked Katt angrily.

'Because we want to know who they are. They wouldn't tell us, so we're going to find out.' Robert said.

'We all recognised them, but we didn't know exactly who they were.' Tala added. The girls exchanged glances.

'So you're looking for girls who you have no clue about, and have met only once, am I right?' asked Hilary. The boys nodded.

'Are you nuts?' asked Katt calmly. The boys all scowled down at her. She brushed her coal hair off of her shoulders, and faced them again.

'Katt has a point,' Miriam said.

Emily nodded. 'Yeah, how do you intend to find them?' she asked.

Lee smirked. 'We got a hold of all but one, and we got some names. We're trying to translate them and use them as a start.' He said.

'So what?' asked Mariah, 'by the sounds of things you're going to go around grabbing all the girls to see if they feel similar? That's gross!' She yelled. The boys all blushed.

'No. We're going to try and get more information on them. We want to know who they are.' Kai said.

'No, never.' Hilary said dryly. The girls started to laugh at them.

'Sorry guys, but by the sounds of things, you're waaaaaaaay outta your league.' Miriam said laughing. The other six nodded, and the boys reluctantly left the room again.

'We….are…..so….!' Katt started through her laughter. The others stopped to watch her, thoroughly bemused by her actions.

'….Dead!' Katt finished.

'Totally.'

'Yup.'

'You said it.'

'Ya-huh.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Damn.'

'Crud.'

The girls began to panic.

'Katt's right,' Emily said. 'They're going to go around snooping. Besides who the girls are, they could find something else! Things we really don't want them to know!' She said.

'Totally.' Hilary said again. 'There are some things I want kept to myself.' She said.

Kasi frowned. 'Anyone get the idea they never left the hallway?' she asked in a whisper. Katt nodded angrily.

Kasi, Katt, Suzy, Miriam and Hilary made their way to the door. They pressed their ears to it.

'_hahaha! I wonder what Hilary's secret is!'_ Hilary frowned at Tyson's comment.

'_Payback on Suzy at last!'_ Suzy grimaced at Johnny's glee.

'_Kasi's gonna go nuts if we find something out about her like that!'_ Kasi smirked. At least Bryan was still afraid of her. Or at least wary.

'_I'd rather not see Katt's temper, if you don't mind.'_ Katt grinned. Her boyfriend was so thoughtful. And so dead when she next got a hold of him.

'_I don't think these are ordinary secrets they're talking about, somehow.'_ Suzy sighed: Robert was right. Again. They couldn't let him know.

Kasi caught the handle in her fist. She flung the door open.

'GET LOST!' All seven girls screamed out at them. The boys started to run.

'RETREAT! RETREAT!' They heard Kevin yell as he took front place in the procession of yelling boys as they, well, retreated down the hallway, and out of sight. The girls went back inside and shut the door again.

'I like doing that.' Mariah said simply. Everyone else nodded, and started to eat popcorn, from Katt's still-never-ending-closet.

**Well, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, please review! Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Dealing

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or any other show this could possibly relate to. Ok? Ok. Cookies…………….!

Chapter 5 – Dealing

The next few days for the girls, was hell. Raul was able to translate the names easily, without much trouble. The boys met up in an all-boys dorm.

'Ok,' Kai said, 'So we finally have the name translations, but they mean nothing to us.'

Robert disagreed. 'No, they just mean very little. Besides, there's still one more to translate. Raqueta.' He said.

'Ok, so the girl with fire powers was Fuega, which means fire.' Johnny said, 'the girl with air powers was Aire, meaning air. Water girl was Agua, or water. Rock girl was Tierra which translates earth. Who else was there?' he wondered aloud.

'Hey' Ray piped up, 'didn't they say it was Raqueta's first night, or something? So they patrol every night?' he asked.

Lee nodded slowly. 'I guess. Now we just look for a group of girls with a new member to it. It think.' He said.

'And prove that they're the right girls.' Tala added.

'Yeah,' Bryan said, 'if we thought it was Kasi and the others and we were wrong, she'd kill us.' He said.

'No, all six would kill us.' Ray corrected.

Michael frowned. 'Didn't Emily just join them, though?' he pointed out, 'that would be seven.'

Raul rushed in. 'Guys!' he cried, 'Raqueta means racquet!' he told them. Michael and Eddy exchanged glances.

'As in a tennis racquet?' asked Eddy. Raul nodded. The boys looked to one another and spoke as one.

'Emily.'

-

'Emily.'

Outside the door, Katt and Kasi paled. As the door began to open, they started to run.

'Bye Lee!' Katt yelled back to her boyfriend, as she ran round the corner. Lee scowled after her.

'Katt and Kasi were spying.' He said to the others in the room. 'They heard every word, I think.' He added. Kai groaned.

'There goes our head start.' He muttered. Tala frowned.

'Not necessarily.' He said. Her nodded to Kai and Bryan, and swung himself up so he could look through the cover of the vent that stopped in the middle of the room.

Inside, Mariah gulped. Tala smirked though to it. Below him, Kai and Bryan backed away, motioning for all the others to follow suit. They all followed.

Mariah screamed and shielded herself as Tala ripped the vent cover away, throwing it onto the floor. She started to scramble away from him, but Tala caught her ankle. He knew she wasn't Agua straight away.

'Lee. Ray.' Tala called as he pulled Mariah towards him. She started to struggle, and screamed down the vent. Ray and Lee ran to stand beneath the Russian. They caught Mariah as she was flung down to them. Tala jumped down next to them.

'Err, hi?' said the sheepish pinknette as her brother and boyfriend each took one of her arms. She closed her eyes.

'_Little help here, girls...I got caught red-handed.'_

-

Across the planet, all other six girls stood up, as Mariah's voice rang through their minds. They could all send telepathic messages to one another, but tried to reserve it for SOS's.

All six started off towards their friend, ready to fight.

-

'Okay Mariah. Why were you hiding in the vent?' asked Lee angrily.

Mariah smirked. 'To spy on you assholes, duh.' She said.

Lee and Ray gasped: they didn't know Mariah would call them that. The pinknette started to shake off the two stunned neko-jins.

BANG! THUD!

All the boys, plus Mariah, looked towards the door, which had been kicked in from the outside. Kasi grinned.

'Did we miss something, Mrai? (pronounced like: Mry)' she asked cheekily. Mariah scowled at her. Katt joined Kasi in the doorway.

'Stand aside, we're here for Mrai, 'kay?' she said. Hilary and Miriam walked into the room, discarding the glances and glares of the boys within it.

Mariah pulled herself free and ran over to them. 'Thanks girls.' She said gratefully. She smirked with the other four to the boys, and then they all walked away.

'Will they ever learn?' asked Hilary. Katt smirked.

'You are making the unlikely assumption that they actually learn, or think, at all.' She reminded the brunette. Hilary smirked with her.

'True, and unlikely it is!' she cried.

The girls laughed, and ran off towards their dorm.

-

Back in the room, the boys looked grimly to one another.

'I think we're all in agreement as to who the girls are.' Robert said, finally taking his eyes from the open door. They all nodded.

A figure dropped down from the skylight suddenly. All the boys whipped round to see who it was. The man smiled.

'What do you want?' Tala spat furiously.

The man smirked wider. 'The same as you do, they truth about those cloaked girls. And I know just how to get your proof.' He said, almost nastily. The boys glanced around the room. Bryan went to shut the door, leaning against it heavily.

'What do you have in mind…?'

The man smiled and removed his hood, though it had done him no good in front of them. They easily recognised him, but he did not care.

'Take a look for yourselves.' He said, throwing an old book down at Kai's feet. He eyed it warily, before picking it up. He opened it and gasped.

'Robert, look at this.' He said, tossing the book to the German Blader. Robert gasped.

'You really knew what you were doing, didn't you?' he said, looking back to the man. The man smiled.

'Only my best.' He said, smiling nastily. 'Do we have a deal?'

The boys looked around at each other again, and all examined the book at least once.

'Fine.'

He grinned again. 'Good. You know what to do. I'll see you when the time is right.' He said.

With a sweep of his cloak, he was gone.

**Can you guess who that was? Anyway, please review for me, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	6. Mischief of The Night

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any other show. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 6 – Mischief of The Night

Suzy lay thinking that night.

She knew their secret was in danger, but she also knew that there was a part of her who didn't care.

She had always enjoyed patrolling, even if it was risky. She supposed it was the risk that made it so much fun, though. Johnny and Kai had always tried to protect her, although they both claimed that it was the other, not them. Suzy sighed; she was sick of both of them. But she loved both of them too.

She climbed out of bed, walking out of the room as quietly as she could. Nobody awoke, and Suzy MacGregor smiled.

She walked out onto the balcony a few corridors away from the dorm.

Suzy leant against the rail, looking down and around the grounds below her. She sighed. How she would love to redo that day.

Patrol had excited and thrilled her, until she was overjoyed. Emily was a fun new member, she had decided, and was pleased she had come that night. The night before that seemed not to have affected her.

Below her, the water rippled as a tiny drop of condensation fell from the rail into the water of the lake underneath her. Suzy smiled and watched the ripples fade.

She sighed again; Johnny was her twin, how could she tell him about such a large part of her life, especially since she had hidden it from him for the past two years?

Another sigh came. How would Katt take it? She wondered.

Katt had been heartbroken when she had realised the utmost importance of why her triplets couldn't know. They had always been there for each other, and rarely kept a big secret from the other two. Katt hadn't quite been the same, afterwards. She had accepted why she couldn't tell them, but it was like the light inside her had dimmed without her brother and sister to help her through.

At first glance, she hadn't changed at all, but underneath, Suzy could see that she was more mature, sad and lonely. Now, even though they had powers like her, Katt wouldn't even let the others close to her. Suzy wasn't sure about Lee – Katt probably leant on him more, now.

Kasi. Kai trusted her, trusted Suzy. Neither wanted to hurt him, and so had agreed not to tell him. But when the other Demolition Boys found out as well, they would all be hurt like Kai. And then Robert, her boyfriend wouldn't take it well either.

Mariah would have it tough too. Lee was already close to Katt, so he would take it hard as well. Like Kai, he would have a girlfriend and a sister involved with their powers.

Emily was lucky. She had little family, and seemed more distant to her team. They would probably only notice her once they found out. Emily would more than likely take it worse than them.

Hilary would be able to handle Tyson and the others; just possibly not her parents if they found out. For Hilary's sake; Suzy prayed few found out about them.

Miriam. Suzy had no idea what might happen to the Saint-Shield. She could be cast-out, or accepted as who she really is. Suzy doubted the last one, though. Joseph and Ozuma would probably be hurt the most, and Dunga would torment her about it, Suzy guessed.

Suzy groaned. What was the point of trying anymore? She wondered. She started to walk back to the dorm again, hoping no one would find her.

A Chozetti dropped down in front of her, completely without warning. Suzy couldn't help but cry out slightly. But that was all it took.

The Majestics' room was almost right next to her, something Suzy had forgotten. Johnny, being the light sleeper that he was, awoke at her cry.

Suzy backed away from the monster, knowing that now she had made a sound, she couldn't fight it. Sure enough, Johnny, Robert, Oliver and Enrique came out into the hallway.

Suzy backed into another hard thing, and winced. The wall wasn't for another few meters, and the other walls were facing the other way. She turned round and gasped as she saw another Chozetti Demon bearing down on her.

She screamed; running back towards The Majestics. Johnny turned, catching his sister in a hug.

-

Katt, Kasi, Miriam, Mariah, Hilary and Emily all awoke at Suzy's scream. They looked to each other, and grabbed their gems.

-

The Chozettis were closing in on the five Majestics.

Suzy was pushing them back through her mind, but it was tiring, and it was beginning to show through. The Chozettis were slowing, but so was Suzy. Johnny was starting to notice it as well.

Suddenly, two figures dropped down next to them. Suzy recognised them at once, but stayed quiet anyway.

Agua and Fuega ran towards the two demons, tackling and killing them in seconds. Fuega put out her fists, and high-fived Agua as soon as she melted the ice previously wrapped around each of her own fists.

The two cloaked girls nodded to the five Majestics, before flying away.

Johnny escorted Suzy back to her room again, leaving her outside the room, before heading back to his own room. Suzy sighed, and opened the door to her six waiting friends.

Emily hugged her tightly. 'Are you ok? Why didn't you fight them?' she asked.

Suzy hung her head. 'The first one dropped down and caught me by surprise. I made a sound accidentally, so couldn't fight. Johnny and the others heard me, and came to help. Then the other one showed up, and I screamed.' She said.

Katt nodded. 'No worry, though. Kasi and I took care of them. Good acting, though.' She said, grinning.

Miriam nodded. 'It could even put them all off our scent once and for all.' She said.

Kasi smirked. 'Now that would be nice, eh?' she said. Suzy shook her head.

'I had to push them back with my mind. It made me tired. I-I think Johnny might have noticed.' She admitted.

'We'll think of an excuse.' Emily assured her. Katt grinned nastily.

'Suzy, Kasi, Miriam. Follow me, if you please.' She said, nodding to the door.

'What?' asked Suzy as soon as they were outside again. Katt smirked.

'We're going to be overheard, and blame Aire for pushing the demons back and making you tired.' She said.

The other three grinned. 'Let's go!'

-

Johnny sighed as he walked back into the room. Robert, Oliver and Enrique were waiting for him, as he had predicted. He sat down on his bed.

'That was weird.' He said. Robert nodded.

'Yes, why did they go for Suzy?' he wondered aloud.

Oliver shrugged. 'Maybe she just got in the way. She seemed scared, like she had no idea what was going on.' He said. Johnny shook his head.

'I know, but maybe it took her by surprise. Suzy's a great actor, after all.' He said. Robert nodded.

'Yes, but so far these are just assumptions. We have no proof of anything, except that she was attacked.' He said wisely. Johnny frowned.

'Before those other two showed up, Fuega and Agua, wasn't it? Anyway, Suzy was tired, and seemed to be, I dunno, pushing against something. And the two monsters were slowing down.' He added.

Robert nodded. 'I noticed they were slowing as well. Do you think Suzy is one of those girls?' he asked. Johnny shrugged.

'I hope not. Look what happened to them at the park? I'd hate to be the one pushed through the climbing frame, Agua.' He said.

Enrique frowned. 'I think there's someone outside.' He said excitedly to the others. All four assembled in the corridor, listening to the girls just round the corner. Robert and Johnny decided to take a look at them.

Agua stopped still, while the other three went on for a few more paces, before turning to look at her.

'Honest Aire, now you've done it!' they heard Agua say. 'They'll think that other girl is one of us, when she's not!'

'Sorry about that, girls.' Tierra said. 'I was the one on patrol. I should have kept them away from here. Either way, they were after us. And, I guess in a way they did.' She said.

Fuega put a hand on Tierra's shoulder. 'Hey, you had no idea they'd find her, or her team. But Agua, I don't get it. How is it Aire's fault?' she asked.

Agua frowned. 'Because, rather than show herself, she channelled her powers through the nearest person with an air element. That girl, Suzy MacGregor, wasn't it?' she asked.

Aire hung her head. 'That's what made her tired, and why they could think that idiot is me.' She said.

Fuega laughed. 'Yeah, but like the Great Suzy MacGregor could ever stand _our_ job!' She said. Aire grinned as well.

'Yup, her and her dumb team could probably faint in minutes!' She agreed.

'Totally, Fuega, Tierra, you saw how the first two were in the park!' Agua added. All four started to laugh.

'She'd probably go running to her brother as soon as she broke a nail!' Aire added.

'That's enough!' Johnny yelled, stepping round the corner at last. Robert groaned.

'Johnny, get back here!' they heard Oliver call. Johnny shook his head.

'No one insults me, my sister or my team, and gets away with it!' he said furiously. The girls laughed at him.

'What can _you_ do? Call your sister to save you?' joked Tierra. The other three cracked up again. Johnny growled, and Robert appeared beside him.

'Johnny let's go now. They clearly have the upper hand.' Robert reasoned. Fuega nodded.

'Yes, Johnny. Listen to your captain like a good little asshole.' She laughed.

Aire grinned. 'C'mon, we have better things to do than to yell at _these_ losers, and to talk about his _pathetic_ sister!' She smirked. The other three nodded. Soon, all three were gone, flying round the corner.

Johnny was still fuming, but let Oliver and Robert lead him back inside their room again.

After staying up for another five minutes to silently curse the four girls in his mind repeatedly, Johnny went to sleep at last.

-

'Katt,' Kasi said, as they steadied themselves from the shock of changing back.

'Yeah?'

'That worked batter than I thought your brain ever could.'

'Thanks!'

'_Wait for it..._'

'HEY!'

The girls laughed, and walked back inside their room again. Emily, Mariah and Hilary were waiting eagerly.

'Well?' they all asked expectantly. Kasi smirked.

'Perfect. Worked better than I thought it would.' Suzy nodded.

'Johnny definitely heard it, and Robert. We also took the piss outta me, made it more convincing.' She said, also smirking like Kasi.

Miriam grinned. 'We even got to insult and annoy Johnny too. That _was_ fun.' She said.

Katt grinned. 'Now back to business.' She said briskly. All six pairs eyebrows raised at this.

'Sleep?' asked Emily. Katt shook her head.

'Nope. What did Kasi mean when she said my plan worked better than she thought my brain ever could?'

The girls stared at the Morgan for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter. Katt looked round, puzzled.

'What? What!' She asked, almost angrily.

Soon she too, was laughing, as Mariah almost choked.

**Hope you liked it! Now to try and stop The Wicked Witch of Dingl from killing me…I doubt she'd like the Johnny and Suzy bashing! Tee-hee!**

**Anyway, please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. This Could Be Bad

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, that's pretty easy. I DO own half these Oc's, with The Wicked Witch of Dingl owning the rest of em. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 7 – This Could Be Bad

The next day, The Majestics (minus Suzy, of course,) told the other boys what they had seen and heard the night before.

'Are you sure they weren't just trying to trick us into thinking it's not Suzy?' asked Lee. Johnny frowned.

'Well, that might explain why they were insulting her.' He said slowly. Robert nodded.

'I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow, won't we?' he said gravely.

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked a voice in the vent. Tala groaned and jumped up to the newly fixed vent. He ripped the cover off again, causing screams like last time.

'Great, they've sent two now. Bryan come and help me.' Tala called down. Bryan jumped up next to his captain.

'OWW!' Katt yelled as she was pulled out of the vent. Tala held her ankle tightly, but she was thrashing around too much for him to tell if she was Agua.

'Get off me you pervert!' Hilary shouted, as Bryan pulled her out of the vent after Katt. Both were dropped heavily onto the floor, where they landed surprisingly well, even for Katt.

They both glared up at the boys, before falling over backwards, onto their butts and the cold floor.

Katt got up first, waiting for Hilary, who was up in two seconds.

'I asked a question!' Katt said angrily, dusting herself off. Lee groaned, why was it _his_ girlfriend who was so interfering?

He grabbed her round the waist from behind; ignoring her annoyed yells and cries for him to stop. Lee pecked her on the lips, before shutting the door in her face. Katt started to pound on it, before stopping quickly. Too quickly.

Hilary jumped back with a cry as the door landed with a loud bang at her feet.

Katt had decided to kick the door in, rather than keep banging on it with her fists.

'Now about that answer.' She said angrily, walking towards Hilary. The next thing the boys knew, Katt had flipped up into the vent again. She pulled Hilary up wit her, and both scrambled away as fast as they could.

'How about we turn the tables on them?' Kai suggested. Bryan and Tala smirked.

'Joseph and Kevin should just about fit,' Bryan said. Lee nodded and walked out. Two minutes later, he came back with the boys behind him. They climbed in the vent after Katt and Hilary, and started to crawl.

But the girls heard them coming. But the boys heard something before they were spotted. Something important and strange.

'Besides Kasi just now, who the hell else says 'hellish Gods no you cannot'?' wondered Bryan. All eyes widened in realisation.

-

The next day, the girls were in a panic.

The boys had 'decided' to hold a small beyblade mini-tournament between them. A reason for all of them to be there except for Hilary. Ray, Max and Tyson were persuading her, though.

They wouldn't put it past them to try something, and Miriam was very nervous. Kasi wanted to know why, and asked as bluntly as possible. Except, perhaps, if Katt or Suzy had asked.

Miriam sighed. 'It's just that I've heard of this spell, which doesn't need any ingredients, just words. You chant it, and it brings out what are known as 'The Seven Warriors of The Elements'. Us.' She said.

'So they're gonna chant a spell that will show them who Agua, Fuega, Aire and the others are?' asked Kasi, all colour drained from her face. Miriam nodded.

'Most likely.' She said.

'Okay, forget what I said before. WE ARE TRIPLE DEAD!' Katt cried, falling backwards onto her bed, arms spread wide. Panic was written all over her face, just like the other six.

'Totally.'

'Yup.'

'You said it.'

'Ya-huh.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Damn.'

'Crud.'

They all sighed, it was going to be a long and eventful day, to say the very least…

**Me: I'm finished!**

**Duckie: took ya long enough.**

**Me: shut it, duck.**

**Duckie: eep! Oops, I mean: quack!**

**Me: read and review! winks anime style**

**Duckie: rolls eyes**


	8. The Worst Thing Ever

Split In Two:

**Disclaimer:** okay, neither me nor duckie own beyblade. If my duckie owned beyblade, I'd steal it from him. If I owned beyblade, I wouldn't have to plot to steal it from duckie! Read and review!

Chapter 8 – The Worst Thing Ever

Two hours later, all the teams were at the mini-tournament.

The Bladebreakers, Majestics, Demolition Boys, PPB All-Stars, White Tigers, Saint-Shields, Astro V and Team Psychic were all there.

Boris' new team just so happened to be Team Psychic, though. They were now battling on whether Boris would give up beyblading and all things related to it for life, or not. The thing was, Boris chose who battled who.

'Mariah vs. Kane!' he called. Mariah looked round, stunned. She glanced to her team-mates and to her friends as she stepped up to the dish.

'C'mon Mariah!' Ray yelled. Mariah smiled to herself.

Boris looked round and caught one boy's eye. He muttered something to the boy next to him, and the message went along like Chinese Whispers.

'3, 2, 1….LET IT RIP!' Jim cried, grinning like a mad man.

Kane and Mariah both sent their blades into the dish, which was plain and simple.

'Attack, Cyber Dragoon! Perfect delete!' Kane yelled, also grinning madly. Mariah watched worriedly as the beast rose up from his blade.

'Go Galux! Cat Bites!' Mariah called, suddenly shaking the worry from her, letting her determination take her over. This was just like patrol, to her now.

'You think that's all! Watch and learn, girlie!' Kane cried, his mad grin growing into his eyes as well. It scared Mariah.

'What's wrong with you!' she asked, bringing a hand up in shock and self-defence, though it wasn't much use.

'Cyber Dragoon! Cyber Victory Tornado Supreme!' He yelled. Mariah shielded her eyes with her hand again, her mouth agape in fear.

'Sounds like a pizza.' Jess snorted from the sidelines.

'C'mon, Mrai! You got this going girl!' Katt cheered. Mariah gasped as she saw the hidden surprise in the attack.

Behind the rest of them, a group of boys were chanting an ancient spell.

'Ahh!'

Mariah cried out as purple ribbons spun out of the tornado, grabbing the girl and wrapping around her body, lifting her up into the air. She lay horizontally in the air, and she couldn't move an inch. Pure terror smothered her.

Lee resisted the urge to cry out to his sister, and remained chanting with the others. Robert nodded to them, and they all stopped chanting.

The ribbons spun back into the tornado as it disappeared back into the blade, knocking Galux out as it did so. Mariah spun around, before the ribbon ended, and she fell with a cry to the floor. She lay still.

'Mariah!' Katt yelled.

'Mrai!' Emily and Miriam called.

'NO!' Hilary and Suzy screamed.

Kasi shook her head, 'we have to help her!' she decided.

Katt and Kasi ran up next to their friend, shooting dirty looks at Kane and Boris. They went and knelt down on either side of the pinknette.

They glanced to each other, before putting their hands together over Mariah. Their fingertips were only just touching. The girls shut their eyes and bowed their heads. A yellow-green light glowed around Mariah, growing stronger.

The two girls let out one low, solemn note, which rang across the hall and back again, enchanting all those who heard it.

Suddenly, Katt and Kasi threw back their heads, as a bright greed light streamed out of their eyes. It threw them backwards onto the floor, breaking the contact at their fingers. The others watched, aghast.

Katt groaned and slowly got up, as did Kasi on the other side. Mariah was like the mirror line between them.

Then Mariah got up. She sat up, rubbing her head. She saw her friends either side of her, and the astounded looks on the faces of the crowd, and guessed what had happened.

'No! You shouldn't have helped me like that!' she said. Katt shook her head.

'You could have died, Mrai! I think this is better than that option, in fact I _know_ it is!' she said. She rubbed her head, and Kasi nodded.

'Look out!' Katt and Kasi both yelled, each pointing to behind the other.

Tala and Spencer caught Katt from behind, pinning her to the floor, while Kane and Goki took Kasi. Lee and Bryan held Mariah.

'Let go of them!' Hilary yelled, running over to her friends. Tyson and Ray grabbed her as well. Lightening started to strike the floor by the fallen brunette, until she collapsed, giving in to the two boys above her.

'Hils!' Emily called, as she watched her friend go down as well. Boris grinned as she ran out as well.

'Let our sister go!' Jess yelled. Raul and Dunga ambushed her as well. Ici backed away, hitting a wall.

Michael and Eddy grabbed Emily, yelling out when a metallic shield tried to form around her. They caught her anyway.

'Let Jess go! She has nothing to do with this!' Suzy cried, running out in front of Jess and Hilary. Johnny's jaw dropped, and he and Kai grabbed her, tackling her to the floor as well. Wind started to slash their clothing, but eventually, she too, gave up.

'Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting them!' screamed Miriam, turning all eyes onto her. She stepped out slowly, only to be tackled by Ozuma, Joseph and Max.

Boris smirked, and walked over to Katt, Kasi and Mariah.

'Bring the others here. We might as well see them all in a row.' He said. He frowned when he saw Jess was brought up as well.

'Why are there eight?' he demanded.

'Let Jess go! She's not a part of any of this!' Katt yelled suddenly. Boris chuckled coldly.

'And you are, I presume?' he asked. Katt paled.

'We know Katt, we know. We're _more_ than triple dead!' Hilary called out. Katt nodded.

'Why is it always us?' she wondered.

'I'd just say you and Mir' to be precise,' Emily admitted. Miriam nodded.

'You keep away from all of us!' she spat at Boris. He chuckled, and slapped her across the face.

'Tierra!' The others cried, not caring about using their nicknames.

'T-Tierra?' repeated Joseph, 'you mean she's the earth-girl?' A fist of earth rose up under Miriam, Ozuma and Max. Joseph had backed away long ago.

'Yeah, and if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave her and the rest of us be!' Kasi growled.

'Shut it, Fuega, we're in a bad enough situation already.' Hilary told her bitterly.

'Should've guessed Kasi was Fuega.' Bryan muttered.

'Okay you lot, who's Agua?' asked Tala.

'You got her right here, bastard!' Katt yelled suddenly. Tala stared at her, loosening his grip on the girl.

'Y-You? You got pushed through the-'

'Through the bars of that bloody climbing frame? Yeah, yeah that's me. Thanks for nothing, assholes.' Katt spat bitterly. Everyone in the room, even Kasi and the others, stared at her.

'Are you happy now?' whispered Suzy suddenly. Johnny glared down at his sister.

'Why didn't you tell us?' he asked her furiously. Suzy seemed to go limp, before suddenly stiffening again. She flew up and out of Kai's and Johnny's gasps.

'And what would we have said? Hi Johnny, look we've just got these neat gems, one each! And look! When we put them our foreheads, we change into these seven hooded girls who go out on patrol every night to hunt and kill demons and forces of darkness! Also, they've given us these cool super-powers, wanna see?' Suzy said sarcastically.

Katt, Kasi, Hilary, Mariah, Miriam and Emily all started to laugh. Suzy smirked and looked down at the boys holding her friends.

'Let them go.' She said sternly. Tala stared up at her.

'Why?' he asked her simply. Suzy stared at him like he was insane.

'Because I told you to.' She glanced to the doors on either side of the room and rolled her eyes, 'and because we need to save your sorry buts once again.' she added.

'Wha-?' asked Johnny, but Suzy cut him off.

'There are about a dozen Chozetti Demons waiting right outside, and I don't exactly plan on taking them all out myself.' She told him in a bored monotone.

'Right, so unless you want to die pretty damn soon, I'd let us go.' Mariah agreed.

'Heh, bugger this.' Kasi muttered, suddenly lighting a fire by her heels. This gave her enough power to shoot up to Suzy's level, hovering next to her.

Katt and Hilary did the same, while a stream of earth took Miriam.

Mariah let a pink ribbon wrap around her waist, hoisting her up as well. They were as firm as rock, as seen when Lee tried to kick them. Mariah looked down in mild surprise.

'Wait for me!' Emily cried, rising up on another metallic shield.

Katt grinned. 'Time for a change, I think.' She said quietly. All seven girls brought out their gems, and placed them to their foreheads.

As one, the girls were lifted up higher into the air, where they spun around at lightening speed, their clothes changing as they did so. They landed back where they were before, now dressed as the seven hooded bladers.

'Ready Agua?' asked Fuega with a grin. Agua matched the grin easily.

'Ready Fuega.' She replied.

'Let's just get this over with.' Aire said, looking to her comrades one by one.

Cinta slowly removed her hood, leaving hanging down at her back. Slowly, all the others followed her lead.

'I say they see what we see this time.' She said, glaring firmly at the demons below. All the others nodded.

'Damn straight, Mrai.' Suzy agreed.

'Suzy!' Miriam cried suddenly. All eyes turned to her. 'There's a lot more than a dozen demons out there!' she said, pointing shakily.

There must have been about a hundred demons ready and waiting. Emily's face hardened.

'Then we'll just have to fight more than a dozen, won't we.' She said, though it was anything but a question. The girls snapped out of their fear and shock, nodding firmly.

'These guys are dust.' Hilary said loudly. All six nodded again, grinning now.

'You want to destroy them, you break their necks, cut off their heads or pierce their hearts.' Kasi told the bladerssimply.

Without warning, all seven girls dived down to a few inches above the floor, with Mariah and Miriam running at a frightening pace instead of flying. They were aimed straight at the demons, no fear left on their faces now.

'AS ONE!' they all screamed as they stopped just short of the waiting demons.

And the fight began.

**Okay, I actually had to split this into two chapters, which was weird. Anyway, next chapter's pretty much done, so that should be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	9. Just A Little Power

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any other source. I do own the plot, and half of the Oc's here. (The Wicked Witch of Dingl owns the other half!)

Chapter 9 – Just A Little Power

Hilary was throwing dark lightening balls at as many demons as she could. She was hovering in the air, dodging the blows sent her way, returning them as hard as she could. She was hit a few times, though, which knocked her backwards at times.

Kasi was crouched low on the floor, a small flame growing on her ankle as she shook it up and down. Three demons were headed for her. She lit her fists in seconds, throwing the fire towards the demons in seconds, before flipping round on the spot to grab the flame from her ankle, throwing that one too.

Miriam was throwing lumps of rock at her opponents, all fear having left her eyes to be taken by determination. She was kicking and punching as well, and had already broken several demons' necks.

Suzy was flying around in the air, letting the wind slice off heads as fast as possible. She had conjured a sword, and was blocking blows with that as well.

Katt was also flying around, helping Suzy by creating a breeze. She was also collecting water from the air. She finally threw her hands above her head, before throwing them down again, the force lifting the rest of her body up slightly. She started to drench and ice the demons.

Mariah was wrapping the demons in ribbons, before moving on to a new group, letting the demons either break free again, or Kasi, Katt, Suzy or Hilary destroy them. She was also throwing pink energy balls when she was threatened.

Emily was holding back some of the demons with a shield, but they were weakening both the shield and Emily. She was throwing metallic energy balls from where she was stood on her metallic hovering shield.

'Data Stream!' she suddenly yelled.

A stream of data flew from all the computer monitors in the room, wrapping around the demons Mariah's ribbons had already tied together, strengthening the ties.

Katt, Kasi, Suzy and Hilary rushed over to destroy the demons as fast as they could. As soon as they were all dust, the data flew away to trap more.

'Girls! Amber!' Katt called suddenly. The bladers started to mutter in confusion.

'What more do we have left to loose?' asked Kasi.

'Squat. Sapphire!' Hilary cried, throwing her gem up into the air. It didn't come down, but stayed as if waiting for something. Suzy grinned.

'Damn our determination! Diamond!' she called, throwing her own gem up to the sapphire one.

'Anything is worth a try. Opal!' Katt yelled, flinging her gem high into the sky.

'Ruby! Damnit let this work!' Kasi begged, as she watched her own gem join the other three in the air.

'Emerald! Goddess we shall win this!' Miriam cried happily, smiling wider as she watched her gem as well.

'We're gonna win, girls! Amethyst!' Mariah added, sending her gem high into the air as well.

'Guess this leaves me last again. AMBER! Free us!' Emily yelled as her own gem went up much faster than the others. The other six started to drop towards the amber one, as if eager to meet it.

The gems lined up, linked in a chain together in the air. The owners were directly underneath their gems, linked together by holding hands. Their eyes were shut, and all girls looked powerful, yet peaceful.

Sapphire – Diamond – Opal – Amber - Ruby - Emerald -Amethyst

Hilary – Suzy – Katt - Emily – Kasi – Miriam - Mariah

The girls' eyes snapped open without warning.

'Element Unites!' They all cried, as they fell back to earth, landing amazingly well.

'Time to end this fight once and for all.' Suzy said gravely. She glanced at Johnny and Kai, smiling sadly.

'If we gather our powers we might pull through.' Kasi added. Katt slowly pulled out her blade.

'LET IT RIP!' she cried, sending her blade spinning to the floor. 'Scorpius! Hands of Water!' at once Scorpius and Katt became more powerful.

'Of course! The bitbeasts can power the attacks!' Hilary calculated.

'LET IT RIP!' The other bladers echoed, following Katt's lead, their blades circling her's.

'Flash Leopard! Cross Fire!' Ozuma ordered. Kasi grinned as the fire around and inside her grew with every attack.

'Sharkrash! Abyss Fire!' Miriam added, watching Kasi grow in strength.

'Dranzer! Volcano Excellent Emission!' Kai yelled. Beside him, Johnny grinned and sent Salamalyon in as well.

'Saggitario, Fountains of Fire!' Jess yelled as her own blade went in as well.

'No more fire! I can only take so much power here!' Kasi called out to them. The others nodded.

'Seaborg! Stramolyu!' Spencer yelled. Katt grinned as more water washed over and around her.

'Trygator! Water smash!' Emily cried happily, shooting her own blade into the ring of existing blades.

'I think Katt's good!' Hilary joked. Lee was suddenly hit with a thought.

'Galeon! Spiral Lightening!' he yelled. Hilary gasped with pleasure as the power lifted her up, before setting her down again. She grinned.

'Vortex Ape, Spark Hammer!' Dunga added.

Then it was Suzy's turn.

Falborg's Stroblitz, Dragoon's Hyper Victory Tornado, and Cyber Dranzer's Blast Impasse all powered her up, until the power was literally coming off of her in waves.

Next up was Miriam.

She got her power from Rock Bison's Drop Rock, Drigger's Vulcan Power Claw and Vanishing Moot's Great Rock.

Then came Emily, for Mariah was already powered up as much as she needed.

'Cyber Drigger! METALLIC HEART!' Salima ordered suddenly. Everyone turned to face her. She frowned under their glares and stares.

'I hate these _things_ as much as anyone else.' She defended.

'Okay I think we're all powerful enough now,' Miriam said with a grin. The other six nodded.

'Time to stop this nonsense.' Kasi said firmly.

All seven girls let out a fearsome war-cry as they raced towards the monsters again, whom had, by now, started to stream into the main part of the room, some going after the bladers.

The battle continued, with the girls not stopping until all the demons were gone from sight. They turned to the astonished bladers.

They were all brought back to reality as Suzy's sword slipped from her grasp, falling with a loud metal 'clang' to the floor. She bent to pick it up again.

'Enough! Guards! Get them!' Boris yelled, pointing to the seven girls.

About twenty abbey guards came and seized the girls from behind, three to each girl, and more waiting.

Another fourteen (whom had been those waiting,) came in, two each holding one of seven bags. Each bag glowed a different colour, and all the girls watched them warily as they tried to free themselves from their captors.

Kasi was thrown into a bag glowing bright red, which was then confirmed to be immune to all her powers. She yelled and screamed to be let out, but her pleas were ignored. The bag had been tightly tied with a magickal chord.

Katt went into a bag glowing blue, thrashing and kicking as she was forced inside, whereupon her bag was tied tightly too. She was screaming bloody murder as the bag was closed, muffling her yells somewhat.

Three guards quickly forced Suzy into a bag which glowed light green. She was also screaming, but couldn't get out, for her slashing winds didn't affect either the bag that held her or the ties that held the bag.

A pink glow was around the bag Mariah was thrown into, with her also crying out, mostly to Lee, Ray and Kevin.

A light-orange glow surrounded Miriam's trap, which she couldn't get out of either.

Emily was tossed roughly into a bag which glowed black. Those who watched the bag after could see where she pressed against the fabric, trying to get out.

Finally, a white-glow was around the bag Hilary was sent into, leaving her to kick, yell and scream, as she soon discovered her powers were useless.

The guards smirked at the bags holding the girls, before picking them up and walking back towards Boris, who looked very smug.

'Katt!' Ici yelled suddenly. Jess was stood beside him; tears in her eyes as she watched the bag her sister was trapped in get thrown at Boris' feet.

'Ouch!' Katt's muffled yell sounded through. Her triplets' faces hardened at this. They looked scary, and even Boris was wary as they walked firmly towards the group.

'Nobody hurts our sister and gets away with it!' Ici growled as they continued to walk towards them.

Everyone stared at the small blader. This was the most terrifyingly angry they had ever seen him before, including the party at The MacGregors'. He was suddenly showing what could only be described as his 'Morgan Side'.

'Let them go, Boris!' Jess ordered; her voice dark with anger, her finest basilisk glare shot directly at the man in question.

'Jess? Ici? Be careful!' Katt yelled to them, her voice still muffled and even slightly scared.

Boris looked down at the bag at his feet, and smiled evilly at the two triplets. They faltered under his grin, fear spreading across their face as their black eyes darted between Boris and the sack containing Katt.

In one swift movement, Boris had picked up the sack at his feet, and regained his original position, except now he held the bag up, quite close to him. Jess and Ici stopped, and Lee glared at the man.

'Let my girlfriend, my sister _and_ all the others go!' he demanded, stepping out as well.

'Let Suzy go!' Johnny yelled as well, jumping down to join Lee on ground level. Kai glared at Boris, who seemed thoroughly bemused by the hatred turned towards him.

'Let Suzy, Kasi and all the others go as well! They don't deserve whatever you have in stall for them!' the slate-headed teen added.

'Emily's like a little sister to me! Let her go now!' Michael roared, joining the other speakers behind Jess and Ici.

'Let Hilary go as well!' Tyson added, stepping forward with Ray and Max behind him.

'I want my sister back!' Joseph hollered, running to join the group with Ozuma and Dunga right behind him.

'Face it Boris, you might beat us individually, but together we will win.' Jess crowed triumphantly. At her side, Ici nodded.

-

Kasi cried out as she was thrown into a bag, which was surprisingly large, compared to how it looked from the outside. In truth, she could kneel up in it, though she felt it was unwise to stand up.

After finding that her powers of fire did no good to her situation, or harm to the bag, Kasi swiftly concluded that the bag was magickal, and that she was in trouble.

Cries, yells, screams and various curses (coughKattMorgancough) told Kasi that her six friends had been caught as well. One by one, the inside of the bag seemed to grow, until she could see her friends there as well.

There was a clear wall in between each girl's bag, a different colour glowing around each wall. Kasi quickly found she could speak to her friends like this, without those outside them hearing. However, if she wanted to be heard outside, she would shut her section of the magickal bags off before yelling.

As soon as they appeared, Kasi explained to the other six what she knew.

Suddenly, Katt was jerked away, disappearing suddenly with an 'ouch' from outside to show she was still there. She reappeared a few seconds later, quickly telling the others she had been thrown to the floor somewhere.

They all started to listen to the voices yelling at Boris, whom they suspected they were near. Each girl smiled as she was defended by certain bladers, though worry grew in them when Katt was jerked again, after seemingly being picked up.

-

Boris scoffed at the furious bladers stood before him. He glanced to the guards, who still held six of the seven bags.

He threw the bag holding Katt to another guard, quickly drawing something from his pocket as their eyes followed the bag momentarily.

'I don't have time for this, let's go!' he called to the guards, already walking away.

As the livid bladers raced towards him, he tossed the small gas bomb over his shoulder at him. It blew up, covering the air with a thick black smoke that thankfully didn't get into the bags.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was coughing, and Boris, Team Psychic, the Guards and the seven sacks were all gone.

They immediately started a search for them, but secretly they all knew there was little hope of finding them again.

-

'What's going on?' Mariah asked in a small voice as they were all bumped around. The guards holding the sacks had thrown them over their shoulders, and were now running, thus bumping them about.

'OWW!' Katt yelled suddenly, closing herself off first, so Boris and the Guard got the blast, not the other six. They all heard her, though.

Katt came back into the long line of girls again, muttering colourful oaths, curses and deadly promises under her breath.

The other six grinned, despite the facts that all odds were against them, that their powers were no help to them at all, and that they were completely helpless to Boris and his guards.

-

Boris frowned as they neared the van they were leaving in. The van was in three sections: Team Psychic would go in the back, the Guards driving and sitting in the front, with Boris and the girls in the middle.

Boris intended to enjoy the ride.

-

He quickly added sleeping gas to all the bags, smirking as they all went limp one by one, hearing the other's calls to them as they went. He knew what the inside of the bags would have been like for them, so wasn't surprised that they knew who was knocked out first.

Since the van had been going waaaaaaay above the speed limit of a motorway (on an ordinary road, might I add,) and also the drive wasn't _really_ that short, they were at the abbey in no time.

Boris had the guards carry the seven sleeping girls into the abbey to section D.

He than had a note sent to the BBA, concerning a few certain bladers.

-

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Jess, Ici, Lee and Tyson were all called to Mr Dickinson's office about an hour after the attack by Boris.

The old man looked very worried, and he held a single piece of crumpled paper in his hands. He handed it to Lee, since he was nearest. Lee gasped and started to read aloud to the others.

_Dear bladers,_

_If you are looking for your dear friends, well I'm afraid you won't find them in the building. No, I have them safe at the abbey, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer should know where to go. They are now in Section D, but will soon be in Section E. I suggest you hurry, though._

_If you want them back, all the bladers present at the mini-tournament must surrender their bitbeasts to me. Without fail, or tricks._

_I will be expecting you with your bitbeasts ready to hand over,_

_Boris Balkov_

Lee slowly placed the letter back on Mr Dickinson's desk as he finished reading.

'What can we do?' asked Jess at last. Ici frowned.

'We can try and contact Katt, and hope she's okay.' He said. Kai nodded.

'You do that. We have to tell the others first. The more people concerned who know, the more likely we'll think of a way out of this mess.' He said gravely.

-

'WHAT!'

This was the reaction the other bladers gave when they heard the news.

Things were definitely about to change.

**Next chapter things really start to heat up. I hope you like it, please review! Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	10. Too Much

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or anything else this fic might relate to. Don't sue!

Chapter 10 – Too Much

When Emily awoke, she screamed, but found she couldn't be heard, except by herself. She looked around her instead.

Her body was…oh damn!

To start somewhere, she was covered in wires all connected to various places on her body. She hated the thought of some stranger putting them there.

To go into slightly more detail of what she wore, 'not a lot' would describe it perfectly. She was actually in her underwear, which made her even more uneasy at thoughts of how she had gotten like this.

She had heard the abbey was sick, and Boris was a perverted paedophile, but really this was too much…

She was also in a glass tank on her own, and although she was free to move about in it a bit, she couldn't pull the wires from her skin. She was too weak, another thing Emily didn't like.

She was up to her waist was deep-green goo. She suspected it had something to do with the wires, but she had no way of knowing for sure.

Next to her, Kasi was starting to wake in her own separate tank like Emily. Emily pounded on the side of the tank, trying to catch the other girl's attention. It worked, and Kasi turned to her.

Kasi quickly looked back down at herself when she saw Emily's…state of clothing. She growled when she found that she and all the other girls were in similar states. All seven also had green goo up to their waists.

She quickly passed on the pounding message, and soon all seven were awake and scared. Not to mention embarrassed at the thought of guards undressing them.

Katt tried to punch the tank she was in, but that only hurt her hand, which angered her more.

Just as Kasi was about to try her luck, the door opened.

The walls of the room were stone, with steps leading up to a door in the far corner. All the girls were lined up in a row against one wall, with about five computers opposite them, with a glass guard between the tanks and the rest of the room.

The girls tried to hide themselves as Boris Balkov walked down the stairs slowly and menacingly, undoubtedly looking over all seven.

Mariah, Hilary, Emily and Suzy all gasped and turned red as they tried to hide themselves and their lack of decency.

Katt, Kasi and Miriam were glaring and pounding on the tanks again. None cared that much about their underwear being on show.

'Let us out, Boris!' Kasi yelled through to him. Boris chuckled at her, before throwing back his head to laugh manically.

'Not until I have all your bitbeasts, as well as those I'm above to receive.' He said nastily.

'Ransom.' Miriam whispered. Boris chuckled happily.

'Yes, my dear, now be good little girls and stay put. You're friends will definitely be pleased to see you now…' he teased. And with that, he swept from the room.

Mariah whimpered.

'He's gonna let the others in here when we're all stuck in tanks in our underwear, with green goo up to our waists.' She said. Kasi nodded.

'Bloody asshole.' She muttered. Katt grinned.

'Maybe Mrai can whiz us up something, eh girl?' she asked.

Mariah nodded and started to gather scraps from the air. She quickly told them what she was doing.

'Okay, you keep focussing on that, I'll try and mist up the front of the tanks, so we can have some more cover, Katt, a little help please!' Suzy asked. Katt nodded and started to channel her energy into Suzy, weakening herself more than she knew.

'Someone's coming.' Miriam said suddenly. They all turned to her as much as they could.

'How do you know?' asked Emily. Miriam frowned.

'I can sense it through the earth. It's a large group, I know that much.' She told them. Kasi nodded.

'I can feel a kind of burning anger in a group as well. They're getting nearer, and I don't think they're meant to be here.' She agreed.

'Enough chit-chat, we have to get outta here!' Hilary said. Suzy smiled as their tanks finished misting up, so people could see the shapes of their bodies, but not much more. Their heads and shoulders were fully visible, though.

'Good, now we just need to get the hell outta he-'

But Miriam was cut off as the door burst open again, this time to reveal the bladers who had been at the tournament earlier. The girls blushed crimson.

'I will never complain about mist again.' Katt muttered. Kasi nodded.

'If the mist on the glass starts to fade, tell us. Stare or laugh and I swear I will either help murder you or be the one murdering.' She told them furiously.

'Cool it Kasi.' Ian said. She glared at him.

'Look asshole, we are up to our waists in green goop here, plus, we ain't exactly what you'd call decent. NOW GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!' Kasi yelled.

'Oi! Kasi I worked hard on getting this mist up thank you very much! Now please don't break the glass and our cover!' Suzy scolded. Kasi grinned sheepishly.

'How come Katt gets away with being pissed and I don't?' she demanded to know. Hilary smirked.

'Because at least Katt's quiet about it when we need a cover.' She told Kasi.

'What do you mean by 'not exactly decent', Kasi?' asked Oliver suddenly. The girls turned crimson again, with Kasi, Katt, Miriam and Hilary all scowling as they failed to fight back the blush.

'Ahh.' Tala said, looking away suddenly. The other boys started to follow suit. The girls sighed in relief.

'So how do we get outta here?' Katt wondered suddenly.

'Mrai, is it safe?' Emily asked attentively. Mariah nodded.

'Go for it!' she confirmed happily. 'I found out clothes and I'm just transporting them at the moment!' she added.

'Hallelujah!' was Miriam's response.

'Fire!'

'Water!'

'Air!'

'Earth!'

The bladers covered their heads as the four tanks shattered, submitting Katt, Kasi, Suzy and Miriam to the floor where they landed perfectly.

Within seconds, Mariah had whizzed their clothing back around them, leaving the four just to straighten themselves out again. They grinned to the pinknette happily.

'If any boy so much as glances back here while we break the other three out, I'll ring their necks 'till I find another reason to kill em.' Katt told the boys angrily, as Suzy, Miriam and Kasi broke the tanks of the other three.

'Cool it, Katt!' Lee called back to his girlfriend. Michael smirked.

'Yeah Morgan, don't get your panties in a twist.' He teased her.

Katt slammed his head into his knee, which she had brought up using the water in the air to guide it. He yelled in pain.

'Aww, did poor Mikey get hurt by the mean Morgan girl?' Suzy teased him. Michael growled.

'Why did we rescue Suzy and Katt again?' he wondered quietly. Emily heard him, and pulled his head up by the hair so she could see him, facing the scared boy from the side.

'Look Michael, the seven of us are a team. Insult one and you insult us all, got that?' she released him and smirked down at him. 'Thanks for coming, though.' She added kindly. Michael frowned as she walked away.

'Usually I'd make a comment about that, but my instinct tells me to shut up.' He said to nobody in particular. Everybody else smirked at him, including Emily.

'Let's go already!' Mariah whined, hand on her hip in her restlessness.

'What the…? GET THEM!'

'Bugger!'

'Katt! Language!'

'Hilary I think she has every right to use that sort of language right now!'

'I agree with Miriam!'

'I'm with Mrai!'

'And me!'

'…Katt you don't get a say in this part.'

'Damnit!'

'Ahh…Shuddup!'

'Shut it yourself, Emily!'

'I've got an idea!'

'What?'

'RUN, ASSHOLES!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

**Okay, I hope you liked it! Anywho, please review (Coolies! It rhymed!) thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	11. Screaming And Saving

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or anything else this relates to. Why do I write this every chapter again? I dunno. So I don't get sued…I guess…

Chapter 11 – Screaming and Saving

'Let's go already!' Mariah whined, hand on her hip in her restlessness.

'What the…? GET THEM!'

'Bugger!'

'Katt! Language!'

'Hilary I think she has every right to use that sort of language right now!'

'I agree with Miriam!'

'I'm with Mrai!'

'And me!'

'…Katt you don't get a say in this part.'

'Damnit!'

'Ahh…Shuddup!'

'Shut it yourself, Emily!'

'I've got an idea!'

'What?'

'RUN, ASSHOLES!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Hilary screamed again as she was grabbed from behind by a guard, another injecting something into her arm, while the first one held her strong. Her vision started to blur, until numbness indulged her.

She was faintly aware of being thrown back into the bag glowing white. Once the chord was retied above her, Hilary was awakened, and she started to scream.

'YOU LEAVE HILS ALONE!' Mariah yelled as they watched Hilary being thrown back into the bag. There was some movement, but no sound from the bag.

'Mrai, get back!'

The bladers watched helplessly as Mariah was grabbed as well.

'Let them go!' Katt screamed at the guards. She screamed again as another two took her from behind, one strapping duck-tape across her mouth. The same was done with Kasi, and both girls soon found their wrists and ankles strapped together as well.

They both started to push the duck tape away so they could talk, using their tongues. Then they continued to struggle.

'DAMN-_IT_!' Katt whined as she was dragged towards the door again.

Lee, Jess, Ici and most of the other blades were stood in front of the doorway, blocking the only exit from the room.

'I think you're forgetting someone, aren't you?' Everyone turned to stare at the man in the doorway, fear bubbling up in all their throats.

Johnny gasped as he heard his sister's petrified scream.

'Help us!'

Miriam woke up, scared.

Her first instinct was to look around her, which immediately gave her a bad feeling.

She and the other six girls were held round the wrists and ankles by chains from the floor and ceiling. They were up against one long, cold stone wall; opposite a doorway which was up some steps at the side of the room like the last room they had been in.

Miriam gasped as she remembered what had happened in the previous room. She hung her head and watched the silent tears sink into the stone, until they were no more.

She smiled weakly at the other six as they awoke beside her one by one. They talked of how to escape, and what they thought would happen to them next. None were optimistic, to say the very least.

'We're gonna die.' Katt stated, cheery as ever.

'Will you stop thinking like that? We're _not_ gonna die.' Suzy told her firmly, acting the voice of reason, once again.

'Suzy's right – we need to start thinking on how to get out of here!' Kasi added, brisk and to the point, just like usual.

'C'mon Katt, where's your Morgan Spirit?' asked Mariah brightly - sweet girl but not too bright.

'And _don't_ say down the drain – what would Lee say to that, girl?' laughed Hilary, a comedy relief for them all.

'He'd probably 'take all her worries away', right Katt?' teased Miriam, a source of both information and humour.

Katt turned crimson in seconds, much to the others amusement.

Suddenly, the door burst open, letting seven guards come into the room.

Each girl had a guard inject a pale yellow liquid into their arm. All the guards ignored the girls' protesting screams, yells and curses.

One by one, the girls went slack, their visions blackening out, until they were thrown into the pits of their subconscious – they were unconscious.

Boris walked into the room as soon as the last girl had blacked out, hanging limply from the chains that held them.

He smirked and walked along them all, wondering which girls to pick. For Boris knew what he had to do.

He would pick three girls – the three whose spirits he would have broken first.

Hilary woke up with her back against a cold stone wall. She soon found that she was securely chained to it.

She was in a room like all the others: stone walls, steps up to a door in the corner, not much else. Even the chains from ceiling and floor like last time.

Which were currently keeping Hilary from running away.

She looked up at the door as a man entered it, stepping through the shadows towards her even after he had closed the door behind him. She shivered.

'Cold? Or afraid. Pick your explanation, Hilary.'

She gasped, tears welling up in her ruby-red orbs.

'Please let me go.' She begged him. She saw him shake his head, the moonlight outlining first one half of his face, and then the other.

'I can't do that.' He told her calmly. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

'Please! What do you want from me?'

'Kane? I hope you haven't started just yet,' a voice called from the doorway. Hilary gasped.

Kane grinned madly at Hilary, before turning to his superior.

'No sir, just talking to the whore.' He replied. Boris cackled with glee and looked down upon Hilary.

'I take it you like the dress, girl?' he asked her. Hilary looked down at herself, and gasped. She mentally slapped herself, but the chains restricted her physically.

Hilary found she had been changed yet again, this time into a small white skirt and a white tank top, which, she realised too late, had been showing her cleavage off to Kane the entire time he had been stood talking to her. She had been hanging forward on the chains, as she tried to use her weight to break them.

She glared back up at Boris.

'So tell me, just who exactly keeps changing us?' she asked him angrily. Boris grinned.

'Whoever wants to, my dear. Personally, I think they bet for it, but I can never be too sure about the boys here.' He told her. Hilary paled.

'I've been changed by boys!' she shrieked. Boris laughed and stepped into the shadows. He nodded to Kane, and stayed silent and unmoved.

Kane grinned at Hilary again. He glanced back up at his master, though.

Hilary frowned as Kane ran to talk to Boris, who laughed, nodded, and eventually left the room. Kane turned to Hilary again.

'You look very pretty in your underwear, you know.' He told her as he walked towards her, looking her up and down. Hilary blushed crimson again.

'Leave me alone.' She whispered. Kane grinned again, and pulled a knife from his pocket. She eyed it warily.

'Why – would I – want – to do – a thing – like that - ?' Kane asked, speaking his words as he drew the knife across her top.

Hilary silently sobbed as he slowly cut her top apart, until he was able to pull it off of her in pieces. That is, pull off what was left of what hadn't fallen to the floor at once. He smirked at the exposure of her upper half, but to Hilary's surprise, left her bra in place.

'That collar round your neck sends your powers into you instead,' he told her conversationally, 'you can't be saved now!'

True enough; a metal collar with a flashing red light on it was clasped round her neck.

He drew a slit up her skirt, smirking widely as it fell to the ground; useless. Hilary blushed again, and sent pleading looks at him to stop. Kane grinned madly at her, before picking the knife up again.

'Kane don't do this!'

Hilary cried, blushed and begged him to stop freely as he cut the remainder of her clothing from her.

'But it's so much _fun_!' he argued, 'and you look so beautiful when you're afraid.'

Then she screamed, unheard as his hands and tongue claimed every inch of her body, or what felt like every inch. Though she was not being raped, to Hilary Tattibana, it was just as bad.

**Okay, I just sorta had to do that to Hilary – Hilary fans, pleased don't hurt meeeeeeeee! Please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	12. Well Ain't You All Big And Nasty?

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, just the plot and half of these Oc's – the other half belongs to The Wicked Witch of Dingl.

Chapter 12 – Well Ain't You All Big And Nasty

When Suzy awoke, she was in a similar situation as before, like Hilary.

In fact she was in an identical room to her, chained in the same way against a wall. The only difference being that Suzy wore a green skirt and tank top, and there was no company for her – yet.

Sure enough, the door opened within a few minutes of Suzy awakening. She watched him calmly and warily as he made his way towards her. She glared at him.

'Where are my friends?' she demanded to know. To her hatred, the man only chuckled.

'Trust me when I tell you they are the least of your worries – for now, that is.' He told her. Suzy shivered.

'Cold?' he asked softly. Suzy stared at him in surprise: he actually sounded caring.

'Maybe.' She said. She didn't dare let her guard down to him, since her situation was bad enough already.

'Here.' He said, tossing her a cloak.

The chains stopped her from catching it, so it fell at her feet instead. She glared at him.

'Maybe I'd appreciate the gesture if it actually did me some good.' She spat. He laughed again.

'Let me help you.' He said softly, walking round so he was behind her.

Suzy was suddenly aware how low her top went, and how much of her he was able to see. She blushed slightly; suddenly thankful he couldn't see her through the dark.

He bent down to pick the cloak up again, smirking as he felt her stiffen when he brushed against her bare leg. He let out a low whistle as he glanced upwards. Suzy tried to kick him, but he caught her leg, caressing it slightly, before standing up again.

'The collar round your neck will send all of your powers and attacks back at you, so I wouldn't try anything.' He told her calmly. A metal collar with a flashing red light was, indeed, around her neck.

Suzy was unusually still as he draped the dark cloak across her shoulders. He leant in close to her ear, smirking again.

'Thank you.' Suzy whispered as he pulled away from her slightly. To her annoyance, he came in even closer, though.

'Time for you to thank me properly, don't you think?' he whispered, his breath sending shivers down the redhead's spine as it hit her ear.

'N-No.' she said, her voice suddenly dry and rough with fear. The man chuckled again, and placed his hands on her hips.

She started to struggle and cry out as he slowly started to move his hands across and around her body. Even under her clothing. When she felt she was unable to take much more of his touch, he removed her top, by ripping it apart with his hands, startling her. The cloak fell to the floor again.

'Stop, please!'

'Suzy!'

Suzy stared up at the figure in the doorway, which had burst open just in time for the outsiders to hear her cry.

'J-Johnny!' she called. The stranger pulled her closer to him, still rubbing his hands across her body. Suzy continued to try and shake him away from her.

Suzy cried out as Robert and Johnny suddenly punched the man away from her. She cried as her brother enveloped her in a hug. Robert continued to knock the man out cold.

'Wh-Where are the others? And who exactly is up there?' she asked them. Johnny raised his eyebrows as he saw the remains of her top, lying on the floor beside her.

'We have, Katt, Kasi and Mariah, but we can't find Hilary, Emily or Miriam yet. And everyone is up there.' He told her. Suzy groaned.

'What am I going to do?' she asked him. Kasi suddenly appeared beside them.

'Here, take my cloak. It'll do for now.' She said, handing Suzy the cloak. She smiled gratefully. Kasi then proceeded to melt the chains, wincing as a couple of burns appeared on her arms. A collar was round her neck as well.

'Thanks Fuega.' Suzy whispered, hugging Kasi and Johnny tightly.

Kasi grinned. 'Let's go, we have to find Hilary and Miriam.' She said. Suzy nodded.

'Thank you for coming, though.' She said quietly. Johnny grinned.

'Like I'd leave you there, for that bastard to molest like that!' he said. Suzy grinned back again.

She hugged Kai as well, and walked between him and Johnny as they made their way through the building, in search of the others.

Kasi had taken the cloak from the stranger too, apparently in case they were short of one. Katt had it slung over her shoulder as she took the lead with Kasi.

'Somebody get me outta here!'

Suzy, Katt, Kasi and Mariah all whipped round at their friend's terrified cry. They ran towards the door further along the corridor, where the cry had come from.

'Ems?' Mariah called as Kasi flung the door open. Everyone gasped.

Emily was in another tank, though not entirely in her underwear this time. Her clothes were ragged and hanging off her, so they weren't really doing a very good job anymore. Her underwear was exposed anyway, and the boys were thankfully smart enough to turn away for Emily.

Wires were stuck to her neck, hands, arms, legs, feet, stomach, back and a few other places (nowhere private, though – even Biovolt isn't that bad, I don't think!).

A large shock of energy was being transmitted into her body, though, seemingly from five computers through a large bunch of wires that entered the tube Emily was in, before presumably separating into the wires.

She was screaming in pain, her glasses having been cast aside for the experiment, and her hair being thrown out behind her. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain, and tears were leaking from them.

'Let her go!' Katt yelled, livid with rage. She leapt over the top of a computer monitor, using it as a leaver, aiming a kick at the head of a scientist who had been laughing at Emily's pain.

While Katt knocking out the other four scientists, Kasi was examining the computers. At last, she had to call Kai, Tala and Bryan in to help. They all knew Emily would rather have the three Russians see her like that, than for the pain to continue longer. They looked away again quickly, though.

Katt then destroyed the tank for her, catching her as she fell out in her exhaustion.

'Here!' Mariah cried as she quickly repaired Emily's clothes as much as she could. They were still ragged and ruined, though, but Emily didn't really care.

'You're cool now, Raqueta, you're okay.' Suzy told her as she hugged her tightly. She then told Emily of her own pain, which seemed to show the ginger that Suzy understood her.

The group moved on again, with Katt and Kasi leading again. Michael carried Emily bridal style, since she was still too upset and weak. He gently stroked her hair as he carried her along the hallways.

They saw Kane exit out of a doorway, freezing when he saw the group along the corridor. He started to run, but Katt froze him in his tracks, literally. She shook the ice from her own finger afterwards. The ice cracked around Kane, and he continued to flee.

'Let's go check the room.' Kasi decided, opening the door slowly and cautiously.

Sobbing came from within, and Katt and Kasi raced down the steps to the girl hanging from chains.

'Mrai! Get down here pronto!' Katt called, shock, horror and worry in her voice. Mariah ran down as well. They heard her gasp.

Katt ran up to the group again, blocking the doorway.

'It's Hilary. Whatever you do, don't go down there, or ask what happened. Man I'm gonna _KILL_ Kane when I get my fucking hands on him.' She said furiously, her hands strangling an imaginary person in front of her.

Suzy, Jess and Julia went past to help as well, gasping as well when they saw Hilary's state. They led her out a few minutes later.

Her clothes were repaired by Mariah, though not very well, and she was huddled in a cloak. She was quietly sobbing, and Ray soon carried her bridal style. He nodded to Mariah first, though.

'What happened to her?' Tyson asked Suzy as they walked along again. She sighed.

'Kane. We found her clothes had been ripped off of her – _all_ of her clothes, Tyson.' The boy gasped and glared at the floor as if it were Kane.

'Bastard! Wait! He-He didn't-' Tyson glanced back up at Kasi worriedly. Kasi shook her head.

'We asked her, and according to Hilary she wasn't raped. But she was molested – badly.' She told him. Tyson stared at the ground.

'Molested…' he breathed quietly. Kasi nodded grimly.

'I won't go into detail, but he sure wasn't nice, I'll tell you that much.' She confirmed. Tyson went back to glaring at the floor.

'I'm gonna help Katt kill that bloody bastard.' He decided. Katt grinned.

'That fucking git deserves it!' she added.

'H-Hello? I-Is anybody there?'

Miriam tried to call out again, but suddenly a hand was slapped across her mouth, stopping her. She hung from the chains as she heard the man chuckle.

He ripped a section from her orange skirt (also with a matching tank top,) and used it to blindfold her. Miriam started to tremble.

Boris grinned as he watched Miriam receive the same treatment as Hilary, before the man, whom Boris knew well, started to do what had almost happened to Suzy. He intended to make her relieve the experience – the _full_ experience.

Miriam cried as her clothing was ripped from her, quite literally, before hands ran all over her. She had no time to scream as she felt himrape her.

She cried again as she heard the door bang open. She prayed they would make him stop.

'Get the fuck away from her! Suzy, block the God damn door!'

'Right! What the fuck was he doing to her!'

Miriam stopped crying – she knew that voice, knew those voices.

'K-Ka-Katt?' she whispered. Gently, Kasi removed the blindfold.

'You're safe now.' She told her friend quietly. Miriam cried freely, as she watched Mariah repair her clothing as best she could.

'Do you want to see your team?' Kasi asked her as she melted the chains holding Miriam. The Saint-Shield began to dress again. She nodded tearfully.

'Suzy! Let the Saint-Shields down!' she heard Kasi call. Suzy nodded, and three boys ran down to Miriam.

She cried again as all three of them held her protectively, before sniffing as Dunga picked her up. He began to carry her from the room, muttering soothing words to her as he went.

**I am EVIL! Okay, please review, (for this chapter I will accept flames, since I might, sorta deserve it – no death-threats, though!)**

**Things shouldn't get as bad as this again, okay? Okay. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	13. This Is It

Split In Two

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

Chapter 13 – This Is It

They had finally made it out of the abbey.

Hilary and Emily had managed to overthrow the computer system – well, after Katt had made it rain throughout the entire building, even inside.

After half an hour of trying to help all seven tired and wounded girls back to the BBA, so they could be checked over, all seven had passed out through exhaustion.

Kai laid Suzy gently on her bed, frowning as he saw her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her, while picking her up again gently. He pulled back the covers quickly with one hand, before laying her back down again. He smiled down at her lovingly, and covered her up again.

Lee sighed as he watched Katt's face twist in and out of pain and calm sleeping. He brushed black and blue bangs from her closed eyes, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

He set her down on her own bed, and put a blanket over her just in case.

Michael grinned sadly as he set his unofficial little sister down on her own bed as well.

Robert did the same with Kasi, kissed her on the forehead and left again.

Rei brought Mariah up, and Tyson, of all people, took Hilary. Ozuma and Joseph helped Miriam up to the room as well, before Joseph left his sister and team captain alone again. Ozuma kissed her hand gently, before leaving her to sleep.

Dunga, Spencer and Jess decided to keep watch over the seven girls that night.

'Pst! Spencer! Dunga! D'you hear something? By the window?' whispered Jess.

'Jess, we're on the fifth floor here, and it's three in the morning – hey, I hear it too…' Dunga trailed off. Spencer nodded as well.

'It sounds like someone's climbing or scratching at the window.' He said. Jess nodded.

'Not a window, though.' She told them. Both boys stared at her.

'How'd you know?' they both asked her. Jess smirked.

'Me, Katt and Ici – me and Katt especially – used to use windows to get in. I got used to hearing people scratching on windows and climbing. I can hear it really clearly as well.' She explained.

There was a groan from one of the beds.

'Yeah, me too, Jess. Wha-What time is it? And why do I feel like somebody's broken every bone in my body?'

Jess grinned.

'That's because you probably came close to that mark, Katt.' She told her battered and dazed sister.

'Oh fuckit, now I remember, the abbey, huh?' she said, sitting up so they could see her more clearly. She still wore her patrol clothes that Mariah had recovered for her.

'Yes, Katt, the abbey.' Jess said with the air of someone who wanted to be patient, but didn't really have time to be. Katt nodded, before looking down at Spencer and Dunga.

'Why are there two boys in the room?' she asked. Jess rolled her eyes.

'Because we're guarding you, Katt. Now shut up! There's something at the window…' she said, turning back to the window. Katt bit her lip.

'Hold up…AHH! Oh wait; it's just an ugly Chozetti…' Katt trailed off calmly, whilst the other three stared at the gruesome demon on the other side of the glass.

'Urr, Katt? Could ya get rid of it for us? We don't have superpowers.' Jess said sheepishly. Katt grinned and nodded.

With a shattering of glass, several roars, lots of yells, and one big "SPLAT!" Katt got rid of the Chozetti. She waved "bye-bye" to its remains as they fell towards the ground, before getting caught up by the wind, flying far and away.

'All gone!' she said dismissively as she turned back to the other three. Spencer snorted.

'And we thought we'd be guarding _you lot.'_ He muttered with a smile.

The next day, the girls decided to have a meeting, shutting everyone else out, using their powers, and Katt and Kasi's knowledge of locks.

'We need to end this.' Mariah stated bluntly. Suzy, Katt, Kasi, Miriam, Emily and Hilary all nodded sadly.

'But how? We can't just give up the gems!' Suzy exclaimed. Miriam frowned. Emily did as well.

'You have a plan.' She stated, looking pointedly at Miriam. The other girls looked at them both, before turning to Miriam.

She sighed. 'Well, the darkness will surely get hold of them if we just dump them…but if we destroyed them, they wouldn't be able to fall into the wrong hands ever again! Sure, we'd loose our powers, but the darkness wouldn't be able to get the powers, and with the technology of today, the things that could be done with all that power is terrible.' She said wisely.

The others all nodded.

'So how do we destroy them properly?' Kasi asked calmly. Miriam sighed.

'Smash them. They'll glow, until they're completely destroyed, or so a book I once read said.' She told them sadly. Katt nodded.

'So, is this it? Do we destroy them?' she asked. There was silence.

'It's for the best. We'd still be friends, and its not like we're hurting anyone else, right?' asked Suzy. Miriam shook her head.

'We might feel funny for a little while, but it'll wear away.' She said with a small smile. Suzy nodded mutely.

'…So, are we agreed?' asked Mariah after a while.

They all nodded.

'We don't have a choice.' Emily said with a shrug.

'It could never last forever, really.' Hilary added with a smile.

'It was fun while it lasted.' Katt agreed.

'It's best for us and everyone else.' Kasi said firmly.

'We'll finally be normal again.' Suzy added quietly.

'At least it'll stop the darkness.' Miriam finished in a whisper.

She conjured up a heavy rock, and placed her gem on the floor, in the middle of the circle they were sat in.

Kasi, Katt, Suzy, Mariah, Emily and Hilary put their gems in as well, the points of each gem pointing towards the centre together.

'All together, or one at a time?' Katt asked shakily.

'One at a time. We should each finish it ourselves.' Hilary decided.

They all nodded, and took back their gems, putting them in a separate space each.

Kasi took the rock and swallowed her fear.

'Here I go.' She told them quietly, bringing the rock up, holding it for a second, before slamming it down onto the Ruby gem.

Kasi quickly lifted the rock again, to see the gem had shattered evenly, spread out in a circle, as if it had been shattered form the centre.

Kasi gasped as a red light streamed out of her mouth, darting up from the shattered remains of the gem, disappearing into the air.

Katt slammed the rock onto her Opal gem, watching and gasping as the same happened to her. A blue light came from her mouth.

Suzy took it next, throwing the rock onto her own Diamond gem. A green light came from her mouth.

Miriam used her power to levitate the rock into her hands, where she calmly slammed it onto her Emerald gem. Her light was a red-brown colour.

Mariah took it next, pushing it onto her Amethyst gem. A bright pink light flew from her mouth.

Finally, Hilary took the rock, taking a deep breath, before slamming it onto her precious Sapphire. A purple light came from her mouth, disappearing like all the others.

The girls wavered there for a few seconds, whipping round as the door burst open.

The bladers rushed in, thinking the girls had let them in, their eyes widening as they saw the girls fainting suddenly.

They gasped when they saw the gems' remains, quickly carrying the unconscious girls away, none daring to touch the gems.

A few minutes later, the girls came to, smiling.

'We did it.' Whispered Suzy, well aware the bladers were all around them. Mariah nodded.

'Yeah…the gems are gone.' She agreed. Emily sighed.

'Now what?' she asked glumly. Kasi, Hilary and Miriam all sat up, smiling as well.

'Dunno.' They replied quietly. Katt sat up, grinning evilly. All eyes turned to her at once.

'Anyone for popcorn?' she asked sweetly.

'KATT!'

The girls began reaching behind them for the cushions previously under their heads, throwing them at the cackling Morgan.

'What? I answered the question, didn't I?' she defended innocently.

Laughter was heard around Robert's Manor.

They had won, and the war was over.

-

**_End_**

-

**Wow! I finished it! –sobs- I'm so happy!**

**Sorry if it was a bit of a let-down. I didn't mean for it be, honest. Well, please review, thanks for reading this very random, very weird fiction…WHICH IS NOW COMPLETED! Yay me!**

**-ahem- as I was saying: please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	14. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
